Updated and Revised Version of Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl
by flyingconverselol
Summary: This is the updated and revised version of my other story, Maximum Ride: Being the new girl. Summary: Maximum Ride moves to Arizona to live with her mother and her sister, Ella. She wants a change in scenery. She meets Fang, the guy that she's starting to fall for. He likes her, too, but what if something pulls them apart? Someone...that's Max herself?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic...still getting used to this. I've read tons of fanfic so I wanted to try it out. Tell me how I'm doing!**

Chapter 1

I took out my iPod earplugs, smiling as I heard Green Day blasting from a radio. The car was parked across from the lawn where the music came from.

Today I moved away from California, Dad, and my brother. Today I moved to Arizona, into my sister and mom's house. Today, I was leaving behind everyone I had known.

Jeb, my dad, took out my belongings. Ari, my brother, fist-bumped me and said, "T-P the house next door for me, will ya?"

I laughed. Ari hated green day a lot. "I'll miss you, Ari."

Jeb gave me my suitcase and messenger bag, and Ari and him held my heavier boxes.

My guitar was strapped to my side, and my other hand held my iPod.

I took a deep breath, a giddy feeling in me. I knocked on the door. The door flew open, and two pairs of arms wrapped around me. "Ooh, Max!" I returned the bug, laughing and looking down at the younger girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Her eyes were shining as she looked up at me."Missed you sooooooo much, Maxie-kins!"she giggled. I huffed, grinning. "Missed you, too, Ells,"I replied.

Ella hugged Ari and Jeb, too. "Ari...promise. to visit, 'kay?"she said.

Ari nodded, smiling. A voice behind them said, "Hiya, Ella and..."

Everyone turned. I saw Iggy, my best friend when I used to come here every summer.

Iggy tackled me, hugging me."God, Max,"he said. This was not the young Iggy I used to know. The small Iggy was short, skinny, shy, and funny. This Iggy...

Iggy was around six feet, probably four inches. His strawberry blond hair was long, shoved out of his intense blue eyes. He was muscular now, probably from the sports he wanted to play when he was small.

His eyes glistened with tears. "Iggy, I'm right here, I won't leave now." He hugged me. When he was young, he was blind from an accident. Everyone bullied him. I helped him cope with everything. Now, his eyesight was back, the last summer I had seen him, five years ago, he had gotten his eyesight back.  
"Welcome back, Max."

I hugged my brother and Dad, promising to call and tell them everything. Ari didn't show much emotion, but I knew he loved me in his own quiet way. Dad sternly advised me to tell him about all of my boy problems. And then...they left.

Iggy, Ella, and I hung out in my new room, painting it black and neon green. Roses, hearts (Ella insisted), skulls, wings, and lightning bolts decorated my room. Iggy had splattered neon green paint all over one spot where he was trying to mess up Ella's neon green rose that she was trying to paint over the black wall.

We were just laughing and enjoying ourselves, being us. And I was pretty happy to be around these two people that I cared about so much.

Iggy updated me and how the neighborhood and school was. Ella talked about new editions in Teen Vogue and Vogue and the popular girls at school who really knew nothing about fashion trends.

"I'm inviting your sis, OK, Iggy?" Ella said, texting quickly.

Iggy groaned. "You and Nudge will just talk about your nails!"he complained. He grabbed my wrist and we left.

In the basement, Iggy said, "Let's go to my house. I'll invite Gazzy and Fang." Iggy said. He saw my confused expression. "The siblings. And Angel, too. Since you don't know them." He cracked a grin, a mischievous smile on his face.

I looked at him nervously. I hoped these siblings weren't as bad as Iggy.

"They're worse than me,"he exclaimed proudly.

I groaned. Just when everything was fine, there was just some little something to ruin my life, wasn't there?

**OK guys, how did I do? This was short, I know. Tell me if you like the story line so far. **

**YOU GUYS ROCK,**

**flyingconverselol**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! i present..the second chapter! thanks for reading, guys :)**

We sat on Iggy's couch in front of the TV, Iggy's arm around my shoulders in his big-brotherly way that he used to do.

The door suddenly slammed open, and I flinched. "Dammit,"I said.

A deep voice said sarcastically, "Well, hi."  
"Hey, man,"Iggy answered. A dark haired guy waved. He was gorgeous, all muscles, all black clothing, vans. His hair covered his eyes. His eyes..Omigod, they were violet and obsidian, with specks of gold...

The guy gasped. "Iggy, hot chica right there! I thought you liked ella!"

Iggy glared. "No-"

I interrupted. "'Scuse me? 'Hot chica'? Who the hell do you think you are? You are such a sexist pig!" I yelled.

The guy smirked. "I'm Fang, the awesome."

I snorted. "More like Fang, the ass."

Iggy laughed. "Hey Gaz, Angel."he called.

I turned. I saw a small child with blond curls and bright blue held a teddy bear in a pink dress. She looked adorable, looking up at me with a look I could only guess to be admiration.

"Oh my gosh! Hi, are you Angel? I'm Max."I crouched before her, smiling sweetly.

She giggled."Yes Maxie. I'm Angel." I didn't even mind her calling me 'Maxie'. Wow. This kid was definitely softening me.

I glanced at the other kid. He looked a lot like Angel, just older and a guy.

"Hi, I'm Max." I smiled, raising my fist for a bump. He grinned and bumped it. "Gazzy,"he said.  
Fang said, "Wow, who knew you were so nice." He smirked.

Iggy's jaw was on the floor, his face stunned. "Yo, Igster, close your mouth and tell your sexist pig friend over here to shut up."

Iggy laughed.

"Fang, shut up!"

Fang sighed. "So, Max, what's your real name?"

I lazily collapsed on Iggy's couch, leaning into Iggy. "Maximum Ride. That's my dad's last name. I go by his name."

"So your Iggy's girlfriend, huh?"Gazzy asked, playing a video game, his nose wrinkled.

"No, "I said bluntly, "Iggy is my best friend since, like, we were six."

Fang's eyes widened at Iggy. "Woah, Igs, I thought we were BFF's like forever."

Iggy ruffled my hair. "No one will replace Max."

I dramatically sighed. "Aww, Iggy, how sweet!"

He gave me a goofy grin. I lied back casually. "So, Iggy, what's this about a crush on my sister?" Iggy gulped.

"Nothing..."  
I smirked. "Igster, I told you not to lie. Let me explain what happens when you lie to me..."

I think I scared him. :)

* * *

"Surprise!"

The next morning, Nudge and Ella woke me up for my first day of school. I groaned, wiping the ice cold water off of me. "WTF, guys!"

Nudge giggled. "Eek! Max, I am like so totally excited, like OMG, your figure is so perfect! Once we are done you will look even better! And like all the guys will like you and they will ask you out! Like yay! And like-" I groaned. "Shush, nudge!" I glanced at the clock. "WTF! It's five in the morning!"

Nudge and Ella sighed. "Everyone needs to wake up early to look good. Now, shower now. Or else we'll let this slip to Iggy..."

They smiled evilly and held up a picture of me in just my towel, and I was chasing Ella around the house. Damn. That was from yesterday night! And I had ice cream cake all over my face, thanks to Ella.

I studied my nails, looking bored. "I don't care."

Nudge said, "Then Fang and his parents. That would be so embarrassing! I mean like-"

I screamed. I just met them! I needed to keep up my rep! And, I wouldn't get the end of it from Fang if he saw this. "OK, OK,OK!"

They smiled. "Shower. Now."

I stomped into the shower. After I was done, they gave me a blue blouse, white skinny jeans with a black zipper running from mid-thigh to ankle and high heeled neon green gladiator boots. I also wore a black denim jacket, the sleeves rolled up.

"Makeup!"shouted the evil pair.

They strapped me into a chair, trying a ton of make-up looks on me.

It was six twenty by the time they chose the right look. "You can look in the mirror now, "they said.

I stood up, walking awkwardly on the heels that were like five inches high. Oh shit, how would I even walk in these freaking death-traps?

In the long mirror, I saw a girl with wide eyes (the makeup did that) and very light silver eye-shadow that brought out her chocolate-caramel eyes. her figure was perfect. Her cheekbones were high, and her long lashes fluttered. She looked natural.

"Oh!" Ella slipped six wristband bracelets onto my left hand.

I wrinkled my nose when we were all ready for school.

It was six thirty seven! "Guys! The bus will be here!"

We ran to the bus stop (or should I say 'tripped') and got there just as the bus came in view. I climbed on, swinging my black and white wing Jansport backpack.

I stiffly walked in the heels, clinging to Nudge's backpack as we went down the aisle. A bunch of guys wolf-whistled, causing me to flush slightly.

We went to the back where Iggy, Fang, and Gazzy sat.

Their jaws dropped. "Woah, Max!"Iggy said. Fang smirked and whistled.

I glared, and sat with Ella and Nudge.

"So if any guy bugs you, tell me," fang and Iggy said in unison. "I mean us."

I smiled. Sure, they were stupid and dense guys, but these two were actually sweet and caring. I was touched by their act.

"Can you guys take me to the office?"

Iggy checked his phone. "Sorry, Max, I promised to help Nudge find her classroom." He said. I nodded. "OK, bye, Igster."

At the office, I met the principal. She was a nice, oldish lady. She handed me a folder of papers with my info, directory, schedule, etc.

Fang glanced at my stuff. "Hey! Your locker's next to mine."

I smiled. "Cool. I have honors biology first, BTW."I said.

He nodded. "Cool. Same." He glanced at my schedule. "Your second class is with Iggy. Then no one. And then P.E. with Igster. You also have art and music with me. So yeah. Some other classes. "

I nodded. "OK. Let's go...where is it?"

Fang smiled. "Room 121. Its in the west wing. "

I smiled. "Let's go, young sir!"

We headed towards class. I liked the school. It was big and roomy, with plenty of space to walk in the hallways. At my school in California, the hallways narrowed considerably near the first Chemistry room. There were always traffic jams there. It was never good for my claustrophobia.

Suddenly, I was interrupted from my train of thought by a wolf-whistle. "Lookin' good, newbie! Date me?"

I looked up to see a brawny guy with piercing eyes that probably made every girl swoon. Not me.

I smirked. "You wish. "

The jock scoffed. "Ha, me? You would be lucky I would wanna date you."he answered.

Fang stiffened, his eyes narrowed. His arm came protectively around my waist, which slightly disturbed me. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting so uptight? "Ass. Hole. You. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Hit. On. Her."

"Why not? Fang, everyone knows you're the biggest player at school." He asked.

Fang glared, irritated. "She's my girlfriend."

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

"She's my girlfriend."  
It had slipped from my mouth. Max gasped quietly. "Uh-"she started. "Deal with it."I muttered so only she could hear.

"Yeah, didn't your mother teach you not to hit on girls that are taken?"Max snorted.

"Yeah, well, it's ten minutes before class starts. Go kiss him and stuff." he replied, arms crossed. He glared at me, obviously not believing our story.

Max stiffened. She turned her head to me, and in one graceful step, she kissed me. It was short but sweet. It was the best kiss ever. Lissa, Brigid, all of those girls didn't matter. This. Was. Effing. Amazing.

She turned away, not even dazed or embarrassed.

Hand on a hip she said, "You happy?"

Before I could react, he pulled her to him and tried to kiss her. Before their lips touched, Max grabbed his shoulder and in one swift move, flipped him over.

She held him on a wall, hissing at him, "Don't do that ever. Again. I will hurt you if you do." She glared in disgust and pushed him away.

I grabbed the front of his shirt and raised my fist.

'He's not worth it.'Max said.

I grunted and slammed him into the wall, then walked away with her.

We walked in silence.  
Then I said, "Sorry you had to kiss me."

She didn't say anything at first. " I was trying to prove something. Understand?"

I stiffened.

"Obviously,"I stopped walking.

"Fang-"

Red-haired puke color-eyed slut came in view. "Nicky, I missed you a lot over the summer." She said, batting her fake lashes. They got tangled.

"Lissa, go away."

Max glared at me, then walked away. I glared at Lissa. "Excuse me Ms. Slutty, I have to get to my girlfriend." I quickly caught up to Max.

Lissa quickly followed. "Eew. This girl? She looks...ugly."

Max blinked her warm brown eyes. She looked pissed. Her face was cold and stony, but her eyes showed what she was truly feeling. Uncontrollable anger and hurt. Did she always keep these feelings in her? She wheeled around on her high heels. "Slut, bitch. The works." She commented, keeping on a cool facade. She smirked, looking down at the much shorter girl who stepped back, looking fearfully at Max.

Max shot me a look. "Are these what all your fans are like?"

Lissa folded her arms, glaring at Max. She looked like a monkey that had smelled really bad shit. Ha, that was her glare.

Well, then. I wish I had a camera. This would be the perfect shot for the yearbook.

"Lissa McD. smells bad monkey shit'.

HILARIOUS!


	3. Chapter 3

"Go away, slut!"a voice said. Everyone in the hallway laughed. Lissa's face turned tomato red as she ran away.

The girl who said thIS stepped forwards to Max and me. "Ha ha. I'm Brigid. "

**Max p.o.v.**

A long-russet haired girl with jade eyes grinned at us. "I'm Brigid. Lissa's my sister. Please don't mind her. She's always like her,"

I sneered. "You aren't just like her, I hope?" Ignoring me, Brigid turned to Fang.

He gave her a charming grin. "I'm Fang."he said. Brigid looked starstruck with awe. "Er...i, I mean, you were so brave to stand up to her, Fang..."

Fang smirked. "Thanks, Brigid." Both of them ignored me as they flirted. I huffed in annoyance. Did Fang have to be this annoying? I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was such a flirt!

"Hi, Brigid, I'm Max. I'm sorry, I was just pissed at your sister, Lissa."I said in a loud voice to get her attention.

"Oh! Uh-huh, hi. So, Fang, how about a date sometime?" Brigid said, her undivided attention focused on Fang.

Fang gave me a sidelong smirk. "I'll text you when Max wants to break up." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled down at the boiling mad Brigid. Just to get on her nerves, I giggled and pecked his cheek. "We'll be late for class, Fangy, let's go."I said.

As we walked away, Brigid called,"I'm always open...Fang..." I laughed.

_Desperate girl, eh?_

Fang snickered. All of a sudden, my eyes widened. "OMG, Fang!"I said in an excited tone.

His expression turned concerned. "Huh?" I grinned. "You know, you should go on that date with Brigid, and then when you're on that date, you can just pretend that you thought it was a 'friendly' outing."

He laughed. Then his face turned impassive. "Don't look now," he murmured. "Maya's on the loose."he muttered.

I turned to see a girl who held herself with pride, a slightly arrogant air around her. Her eyes were stormy grey, and her honey blond hair was streaked caramel brown. To anyone else, we may have been sisters or even fraternal twin. Her hair was curly while mine was straight, and I was about two inches taller, too. We shared similar high cheekbones and a perfectly-placed nose. She was wearing a scarf, boots, jeans, and a cute sweater. She looked...elegant yet casual enough.

I stared at her. Then I noticed she was also staring. Her eyes were flashing and green with envy.

She coughed. 'What are you doing with my boyfriend?"she glared. It was a full-blown, 'if looks could kill' kinda glare, unlike Lissa's weak one.

Fang clenched his fists. "Stalker, go away. This is Max, my real girlfriend."  
He said.

Maya gasped. "Fang, are you sure? 'Cuz I know some girls just love forcing you into making them their boyfriend. And you do it cause it stops them from 'hurting' me." She made quotation marks when she said hurting. I laughed, flipping my hair and tossing off my high heels. "And I'm not the girl who would do that. Which means I really can hurt you."I said coolly.

**(A/N: Is this too crappy? Maya is acting not like the book at all. Sorry if this is really really bad)**

Fang grabbed my hand, leaving.

He let go. "Maya, "he said quietly, "I love Max. She's the one who makes me happy. And your not right for me. OK?"

I was stunned. Either Fang was an amazing actor...or he really did care about me. Maya's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She stiffened. She whispered, "I was your girlfriend, and you forget about me. Why?"she stalked off.

* * *

**Fang p.o.v.**

Max...that girl was amazing. She wasn't perfect, of course. There were negatives about her. But she was everything I really actually wanted. Funny, quirky, awesome. She seemed to have multiple personalities. She was the shoulder to cry on, the one to tell who you hated and who you liked. She could lighten you up, make you feel happy again.

She was Max.

Lunch. As Max and I left the lunch line with huge sloppy joe's and tons of snacks, someone knocked into her, spilling her food all over her clothes. She narrowed her eyes and dropped the tray, glaring at Lissa, the one who had 'accidentally' knocked into her.

Lissa giggled. Max grabbed her face and punched her in the nose. It seemed like she broke Lissa's nose. "Oh! sorry, let me fix your face,"she said sarcastically. Then she wrenched Lissa's nose back in place. Lissa let out a horrified scream. Sobs wracked through her body. Collapsing to the floor, Lissa created a huge scene about her perfect face.

People gaped at Max. Tears fell down Max's face, her eyes bright and angry. This was just like what happened when Maya was my girlfriend. Girls were jealous, and Maya...Maya just snapped under the pressure.

Maya was different, though. She had been too controlling, too stoic and mean.

Max ran into the hallways, crying. Iggy raced after her. I saw Iggy catch up to her, then twirl her into his arms. He rubbed away her tears and kissed her forehead. She sobbed into his shoulder.

My blood boiled. That was supposed to be me. Not Iggy. I turned away from them, my heart broken. Max had always been Iggy's, hadn't he? They lied about being just friends. Why hadn't I known?

* * *

**Max p.o.v.**

Iggy held me in his arms, calming me down in a big-brotherly way.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I promised to be good, but it didn't work."

Right on cue, the principal's voice boomed from the loudspeaker. "Ms. Maxine Ride, please report to the principal's office."

Iggy took my hand. "C'mon, let's go talk to the principal. She's a nice lady, she'll understand."he said.

I nodded.

In the office, the principal told me to sit. She nodded curtly to Iggy.

"So, Lissa said you punched her nose and it broke."

I took a deep breath, wiping my eyes.

"Max has anger issues, ma'am. Lissa provoked Max by purposefully spilling Max's lunch all over her. Please understand, Max has had problems over the years with other students, but she's never actually hit anyone without being provoked first. She's good." Iggy said. I sighed. Iggy was in his protective brother mode.

"Um, ma'am, I'm so sorry for the trouble. It was horribly wrong of me...and I'm sorry I really don't have any self-control when this sorta thing happens. I try my hardest, I really do."

The principal nodded. "Well, Max, I see why you did that."

I sighed in relief.

"But you still have a punishment. Unfortunately, Lissa's parents are very rich; they have been immensely important benefactors to the school since its beginnings, so I must give you a punishment. If I don't, then they will complain about this."

I nodded. That, I could deal with. As long as I didn't get suspended, I would be fine. I couldn't disappoint my dad again.

**Sorry I switched POVs so much. How did I do?**

**Song I listened to while writing: Complicated by: Avril Lavigne**

**I love Avril's songs sooo much. I listened to her since I was like seven or eight. :)**

**Book I'm reading: The Lying Game**

**It's an awesome book. It's as good as Pretty Little Liars**

**I know this chapter was really bad, but I hope you guys liked it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fourth chapter of Being the New Girl. . **

**Did u guys read my other stories? which one is the best?**

I groaned. I can't believe this was my punishment! Honestly, picking up after Lissa and sitting in detention and cleaning up the bio room after dissections! My nose stung from the putrid stench of frog guts.

"Hey, Fang,"I said after I was done cleaning up the bio room after school. Fang was at his locker, listening to his iPod and cleaning his already perfect locker. He turned. "Hmm?"he asked. I smiled at him. "When are you going home? Can I catch a ride with you?"I asked. He shrugged. I detected a sudden look of pain and incredible misery in his eyes. "Fang...are you OK?"

**Fang pov**

"Fang...are you ok?" Concern was laced through her voice.

"Why are you asking this,"I thought angrily,"it's all because of you!"

I let my face fall into its normal emotionless facade. "Huh? I'm cool. Yeah you can ride."

Max's face fell for a second, then a wave of emotion came crashing down on her. She reached over and wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me tightly. I patted her back. She was tall, but I was so tall I had to bend over slightly. Hugs normally make me disgusted, but this was Max's hug. I could get used to her warmth surrounding me...

**Max pov**

I snapped back away from him. "Sorry,"I mumbled.

He half-smirked. "Its OK,"he said, smile dropping. I reached over and hugged him again. "Whatever it is that your concerned about, I'll always help you,"I said. His six foot five figure stiffened, so my arms were around his stomach. He softly muttered, "it's you.", so soft I almost didn't catch it. What did he mean?

* * *

That night, I went online to chat with my best online buddy, yoloisoverrated. He lives in Virginia. My username was hatersgonnahatelol.

_**Me:hey, yolo.**_

_yoloisoverrated: wazzup hater?_

_**Me:I need help**_

_Yoloisoverrated: oh, srry I'm not a psychiatrist. _

_**Me: love help, I meant, u idiot.**_

_Yoloisoverrated: -_-_

_**Me: help, plz?**_

_Yolo: really, u said plz? Surprise! Ok, so wats the situation?_

**_Me: one of my super good friends, whom i like like, was ignoring me, sorta. And today, then I hugged him twice and he looked depressed. And I told him I would help him no matter wat. And he was all like, 'it's you.'_**

_Yolo: uh, max?_

Fear erupted through me. Then pain. Fang was yolo? How could that be possible?

_**Me: uh, yolo, do u really live in virginia?**_

_Yolo: uh, I used 2...about three or four years ago._

_**Me: fang? Can I go 2 ur house?**_

_Yolo: ya, c u we have 2 talk_

**So that was the end liked it? **

**:)**

**plz tell me which of my stories u like the most! which should i finish first? the poll is on my profile...plz vote :)**

**ullyg (update later, love u guys)**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys this chapter is short**

**thanks for reading and reviewing and following! You guys are amazing**

I bolted out of my room, shutting my laptop. I yelled to Mom, "Goin to Fang's!" Outside across the lawn Fang's hands were shoved in his pockets, his gaze focused on the setting sun. My lips trembled when I saw him. I was gonna start crying. For no apparent reason, too! The effect he had on me was crazy.

"Fang,"I said, surprised to hear my voice sound calm and neutral. He whizzed around to face me. "Max." I managed a slight smile. "Fang," his eyes were stormy, his mouth set into a cruel, straight line. "I do like you,"I said weakly. "You heard me." Then added softly but he could still hear it, "I'm still hater and you're still yolo."

He took a deep breath. "Max, I know you like Iggy and you guys are dating. I swear I won't tell him our online conversation, OK? Even if I like like you a lot, I'm not gonna let you break Iggy's heart. Besides, I have a girlfriend."

My eyes snapped open. Suddenly I felt dizzy, like I was going to throw up. WHAT THE HELL? I confessed that I liked him, and he claimed that he had a girlfriend!

"Who?"I croaked.

Fang's eyes fixed onto the concrete.

"Lissa,"he murmured quietly.

My vision went red. The. Frickin. Bastard. I stormed past him, leaving an aura of absolute fury in my wake.

"Max-"he said as he grabbed my forearm. I spun around and face him, leveling my gaze with his obsidian eyes. I glowered at him, red coloring my vision. Rage pulsed through me, insistently trying to burst out.

As he looked at me with those frustratingly and endearingly concerned eyes, I suddenly could not, would not take his presence anymore. I broke.

I raised my fist, and it connected with his jaw. I was so mad, I didn't even bathe in the victory of making him stumble backwards.

"Don't talk to me, asshole. I thought you were my friend."I screamed, seething. "Thanks for showing me your true colors and siding with Red-Haired Wonder."

I started sprinting. Two minutes, two hours, I didn't care. All I needed was to distance myself as far as possible from him.

I needed to leave, I think. When I finally stopped, my sides were heaving, and I felt something damp on my cheeks.

I never cried for a guy.

All of them were stupid, and I'd always warned myself away from them.

The questions bombarded my mind.

Why him? What did he do? Why was he different?

How did I fall for him so fast?

I sat on an old park bench thinking about that for a long time.

I never came to an answer.

**Gosh, I'm so sorry it was short. I promise to make longer chapters. Did you like it? Oh yeah, Max is a great guitarist and a singer. I forgot to mention that in the first chapter. **

**Song of the day: ROYALS BY LORDE**

**Book of the Day: Fallen by Lauren Kate**

**Review! Guess what will happen next :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**HI!**

That day, I woke up. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, my sister was jumping on my bed and screeching.

"EEK! MY FRIEND INVITED ME TO GO TO SPAIN WITH HER OVER BREAK!"she screamed, an exhilarated look on her face. I groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Can you not wake me up like a normal person?"I asked. She giggled, placing her hands on her hips as I pulled out jeans and a tee from a pile of clothes in my closet. "Since when were any of the members of our family normal? For one, I'm a fashionista, two, Mom freaks out a lot when you cook, but then that actually makes sense...And, Ari fears Green Day music. No idea why, but all of us have our quirks. Oh, and YOU don't know how to dress decent,"she finished, a triumphant look on her face when she finished her explanation.

I shrugged. "Hey, for once you actually sound logically correct."

She huffed. "Since when was I not?"she asked.

"Uh, duh. When you started saying red is the new black. Jeez, that makes no sense."I said, grinning as I walked into the bathroom to shower. Ella rolled her eyes and skipped out of the room, calling, "Um, it did to people like me. And, Mom made breakfast already!"

I quickly took a shower, massaging my head with shampoo. Fang and I still weren't on good terms. We hadn't talked throughout the week at all.

I stepped out of the shower, pulling on jeans and a green tee that read 'I know I'm awesome'.

I rushed down stairs, welcoming the smell of delicious breakfast. "Mm, Mom that smells great,"I praised. She smiled, shoving a lock of dark hair out of her eyes. "Honey, I'm going to be working late at the clinic tonight. Ella is going to her friend's house and Iggy can't pick you up since he has three hours of soccer practice today, so you have to go home with Fang."

My jaw dropped. "UM WHAT THE HELL? NO THANK YOU, WE'RE GONNA KILL EACH OTHER!"I whined. Ella rolled her eyes. "Mm. But Fang was so adorably perfect for you!"she said, sighing in disappointment.

"God, no,"I said, glaring at my sister in disgust.

"Well, Max, it's your fault for joining photography club in the first place, or else you could've just taken the bus,"Mom said.

"Oh, Max, just this once. Please. Can't you put aside your little disagreements and be mature for once!"Mom pleaded. I grumbled, stuffing bacon into my mouth. "They say just grow up! But they don't know us! We don't give a-"

Ella cut me off. "Max, you said you would stop cussing. And stop quoting song lyrics!"she said. Mom chuckled, smiling at us fondly as we bickered. She quickly asked, "Max, will you carpool with Fang and his mom?" I succumbed under the pressure, putting my head down. "UGH. FINE!"I said. Mom sat back in relief. "Good for you, Max!"

Ella snickered. I scowled, taking my backpack and leaving. "Thanks for breakfast, Mom, catch you later,"I called, running out the door to catch the bus. Ella said her bye's and followed me. I jumped outside, tugging on my converse.

The bus came soon, and we were transported to school in ten minutes. After we climbed off, Ella and I parted ways. She went to join her friends, gossiping about the latest fashions.

A girl with blond, streaked brown hair ran to us. My eyes started to narrow before I realized, after Fang, I really had no problem with Maya. "Um. Hi,"I said, wondering why she was walking with me. She flashed a sly grin.

"Hi, Max. How are you? I just wanted to warn you about something,"she said, "But don't worry, I'm here for you because this also happened to me."

I glanced at her, confused. "Uh, what?" She grinned, dragging me over to a crowd. Pushing through the crowd, she revealed a scene I wish I hadn't seen.

My mouth dropped open, a feeling of utter shock and confusion washed over me. "Oh my god,"I said. Maya nodded, smiling at me. "Oh my gosh is right,"she said.

Before me, Fang was kissing three girls one at a time. Lissa, his girlfriend, stood to the side, glaring at the girls. It was disgusting to watch. Fang's head shot up and he flashed a grin at Lissa, and she was suddenly glowing from the attention.

I was disgusted.

Maya pulled me aside.

"You see? He's always been a player. You just didn't seem to realize,"Maya said, smiling at me smugly. I sighed, stunned. "Yeah. I get it, Maya. Rub it in my face." Her eyes widened. "Oh, no, I just wanted to warn you, Max. That's all. See you later." She disappeared into the throng of students. I looked after her.

"Yo. Maxine, right?"a voice asked. My blood ran cold through my veins as I slowly turned. "Yeah. And you're Fang?"I asked coldly. He winced, smirking and shooting a flirty look at the girls behind him. "Jeez, not around my fan girls! And, it's Nick. Not Fang. Anyway, you're going home with me, right? So lucky...the girls would've jumped at the chance..right, girls?"

"YES!"they screamed. I glared at him.

"No, I'm riding with your MOM. Now, I gotta go."I said icily. He started to reach for me, a look that was almost Fang-like in his eyes. I shook my head. No, this guy was Nick, not Fang.

I disappeared into the crowd, annoyed. One thought ran through my mind. And it annoyed me to no end. I pushed though students, barreling them down and not even caring. Some cried in protest, but I didn't care.

FANG PLAYED ME.


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys sorry I didn't update yesterday**

**my computer's acting weird.**

**here it is**

I sat on the park bench, smiling into the rain as I hummed and strummed her guitar.

Everything had changed.

Fang had become a player, an asshole. Every week he had a new girlfriend.

I was anti-social and depressed. I knew it shouldn't happen, but I couldn't help it. My concerned friends could not do anything but stare. I was fine with that. I felt like I couldn't trust anyone anymore. FANG. It was all his fault. So I sang out all my emotions. Everything that had built up inside of me. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought I knew him like the back of my hand, but Maya had actually been right. Maya...

Why did I trust Fang so quickly? In the past, I never trusted people. My friends were people I had known through long lengths of time. He had changed me. But I didn't understand how or why I changed.

I wasn't normally such a deep thinker. I acted, I never thought. But I didn't want to fall down this hard next time. I wanted to learn from my mistakes and correct them...like Jeb.

**_No, I can't take one more step towards you _**

**_'Cause all that's waiting is regret Don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore You lost the love I loved the most_**

**_I learned to live half alive And now you want me one more time_**

**_And who do you think you are? _**

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts And tearing love apart _**

**_You're gonna catch a cold _**

**_From the ice inside your soul _**

**_So don't come back for me _**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_I hear you're asking all around _**

**_If I am anywhere to be found _**

**_But I have grown too strong _**

**_To ever fall back in your arms_**

**_And I've learned to live half alive _**

**_And now you want me one more time_**

**_And who do you think you are? _**

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts _**

**_And tearing love apart _**

**_You're gonna catch a cold _**

**_From the ice inside your soul _**

**_So don't come back for me _**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_And it took so long just to feel alright _**

**_Remember how to put back the light in my eyes I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed _**

**_'Cause you broke all your promises _**

**_And now you're back You don't get to get me back_**

**_And who do you think you are? _**

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts_**

**_ And tearing love apart  
_**

**_You're gonna catch a cold _**

**_From the ice inside your soul _**

**_So don't come back for me _**

**_Don't come back at all_**

**_And who do you think you are?_**

**_Runnin' 'round leaving scars _**

**_Collecting your jar of hearts _**

**_Tearing love apart_**

**_ You're gonna catch a cold_**

**_ From the ice inside your soul_**

**_ Don't come back for me_**

**_ Don't come back at all_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_Who do you think you are?_**

**_-Jar of Hearts_**

**_This is a story that I have never told_**  
**_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_**  
**_I need to take back the light inside you stole_**  
**_You're a criminal_**  
**_And you steal like you're a pro_**

**_All the pain and the truth_**  
**_I wear like a battle wound_**  
**_So ashamed, so confused_**  
**_I was broken and bruised_**

**_Now I'm a warrior_**  
**_Now I've got thicker skin_**  
**_I'm a warrior_**  
**_I'm stronger than I've ever been_**  
**_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_**  
**_I'm a warrior_**  
**_And you can never hurt me again_**

**_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_**  
**_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_**  
**_I've got shame, I've got scars_**  
**_That I will never show_**  
**_I'm a survivor_**  
**_In more ways than you know_**

**_Cause all the pain and the truth_**  
**_I wear like a battle wound_**  
**_So ashamed, so confused_**  
**_I'm not broken or bruised_**

**_'Cause now I'm a warrior_**  
**_Now I've got thicker skin_**  
**_I'm a warrior_**  
**_I'm stronger than I've ever been_**  
**_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_**  
**_I'm a warrior_**  
**_And you can never hurt me_**

**_There's a part of me I can't get back_**  
**_A little girl grew up too fast_**  
**_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_**  
**_Now I'm taking back my life today_**  
**_Nothing left that you can say_**  
**_Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_**

**_Now I'm a warrior_**  
**_I've got thicker skin_**  
**_I'm a warrior_**  
**_I'm stronger than I've ever been_**  
**_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_**  
**_I'm a warrior_**  
**_And you can never hurt me again_**

**_No oh, yeah, yeah_**

**_You can never hurt me again _**

**-_Warrior, Demi Lovato_**

I sighed, leaning forwards and resting my head on my palms.

I was disappointed. My dreams were, in short, shattered. How could I make a music career when all I could do was mope around for an unattainable boy? A GUY? When had Maximum Ride moped around for A GUY?

I was pathetic. It was true.

"Hey, you have an amazing voice," a guy said. I looked up into the eyes of a beach-blond haired boy.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked with a concerned voice. I stood up and sighed. "Look, I should leave now," I said.

"Hey, wait!"the boy said, grasping my wrist.

I looked at him expectantly. The boy rubbed the back of his neck with an embarrassed expression. "Uh, I'm Dylan. I have a band...we need a lead female singer. It's a paying job and we get gigs. You're better than everything we've heard. So...just think about it, OK?"

Dylan scratched his number down on her arm in sharpie. I groaned. "OK, thanks, Dylan."

To say the least, I was very interested in this paying gig. Maybe this would keep her mind off of Fang.

* * *

Dylan showed up at the mall later that day when Ella and I went to the mall. Ella was the only one I really talked to about my problems.

"Oh, hey!" Dylan greeted with a smile. I nodded, smiling. His cheerfulness was contagious. "Oh, um, hey, Dylan. I'm Max." I said.

He laughed. "Yeah, I saw the bold writing on your guitar that said Max."

I grinned. "Well, yeah."

We walked around and talked until Ella called me frantically, saying we needed to go.

"Bye, Dyl," I said, smiling.

He nodded and waved.

**EWW I brought Dylan into the story. I HATE MYLAN**

**don't worry, there will be Fax. This us just how the books are sorta like. Fang ditches her, Dylan comes to the rescue. Fax ssoon**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY this is chapter seven. So, I'm sorry there is Mylan right now. I hate Dylan/Max pairings. There will be Fax, I promise.**

**And when we get home, I know we won't be home at all**  
**This place we live, it is not where we belong**  
**And I miss who we were in the town that we could call our own**  
**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**So we stand here now and no one knows us at all**  
**I won't get used to this**  
**I won't get used to being gone**  
**And going back won't feel the same if we aren't staying**  
**Going back to get away after everything has changed**

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Could you help me push aside all that I have left behind?**  
**(Everything has changed)**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

**Taking up our time**  
**Taking up our time**  
**Taking up our time**  
**It's taking up our time again**  
**Go back we can't go back at all**  
**It's taking up our time again**  
**Go back we can't go back at all**  
**It's taking up our time again**  
**Go back we can't go back at all**  
**It's taking up our time, taking up our time**

**Could you remind me of a time when we were so alive?**  
**Do you remember that? Do you remember that?**

_**-Franklin; Paramore**_

The band played the final note, and I grinned at the crowd as they screamed their approval.

I raised my microphone, smiling. "Thank you guys for being a wonderful audience! Our next concert is at the cafe downtown in Phoenix. Broadway and McClintock."

The crowd cheered. Confetti streamed through the air. I laughed as it tangled up in Dylan's perfect hair.

It had been a month since Dylan had asked me to be in his band. Since then, we had become enormously popular, even scoring a gig at one auditorium at the Chandler Center for the Arts and my high school. We were going to play at a school dance at my school. I was very excited.

Dylan and I were dating. He was nice and adorable, but I felt like we really had no connection. I wanted to break up with him, but I didn't want to ruin our musical career. There's a reason why you didn't date people you worked with...but I always made bad decisions, didn't I?

I was now uploading my own music and singing by myself without a band on my blog. It was popular, and some of the people who followed me knew me at school. Because of the band, I was pretty popular. My friends (Iggy, Ella, Nudge, etc.) hung out with my new friends who supported the band. My band's main drummer, Aaron, was one of the people my friends hung out with often.

Not only that, life was good because Fang wasn't scoring as many dates as he used to. He brought his older senior girlfriends to class sometimes, pretending to be TA's, teacher assistants. Maya and I may have messed up his reputation...

I hated him to death.

I sighed as I went behind the curtain. Another gig was over.

"That was awesome!"Nudge squealed. Iggy agreed, grinning. Ella hugged me, then scanned my outfit. "Good. The outfit I chose for you for this gig wasn't ruined. We're taking you out to California's Pizza Kitchen and Gelato 64."She said.

I cheered. "YES! PIZZA AND ICE CREAM!"

Ella chuckled.

Ella was my unofficial wardrobe person. The outfits she chose for me were always perfect based on where we performing. Today, we performed at a recreation center at a festival for teens. I wore casual. A black top with shiny metal chains decorating it, white skinny jeans, boots, and a ton of metallic bracelets across my arms.

It was awesome.

"Good job, guys. Practice is on Sunday at my house, remember that,"Dylan finished. The other band members nodded and hugged us good-bye. Dylan waited, smiling at me. "So...are you available tonight?"he asked.

I smiled at him and shook my head. "Sorry, Iggy and them are taking me out to pizza and ice cream. Maybe some other time."

Dylan's bright smile faltered. "Oh, I see."

I nodded and smiled sweetly. Grabbing my guitar, I waved good-bye and left with Iggy, Nudge, and Ella.

Once we were safe in Iggy's car, Nudge spoke. "If you don't wanna date him so badly, just break up!" Ella rolled her eyes. "Seriously? Have you not seen the dude? He's obsessed with Max! He'll never take it well,"she replied.

Iggy snorted. "Ah, he's needy."

I glared. That was my boyfriend! Even if I really didn't like him, they had no right.

"What about the band? I would probably be kicked out. Then what happens when they finally get their big contract?"I asked. Ella stared at me. "You really wanted to get famous? Everyone already loves your blog's account. People from around the states, the world. You're already discovered, but you just have to wait for the big record companies to finally get it into their heads that you are what the people want."

I sighed. Then I said, I'm trying out some pop with this new song I wrote. I already played it and did the instrumentals. I wanna see what you think." They smiled. "C'MON PLAY IT!"they replied eagerly. I nodded and found the music in my phone, where I had recorded it.

**High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life**  
**Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time**  
**Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends**  
**A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**Walk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends**  
**It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense**  
**Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose**  
**If you pull then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you**

**'Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need**  
**Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

**(Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey-ay-ay. Hey-ay, hey)**

**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**  
**Why are you my clarity?**  
**Why are you my remedy?**

**If our love is tragedy, why are you my remedy?**  
**If our love's insanity, why are you my clarity?**

-_**Clarity, Zedd ft. Foxes**_

As the song ended, my friends exchanged looks. Then Ella and Nudge screamed. "OMG THAT WAS AWESOME! WHO HELPED YOU?"

I laughed. "Oh, just...ya know, Aaron and Paul."

Ella raised an eyebrow. "They sing?"

I nodded. "Um, there's another..."

Nudge gasped. "WHAT? AND YOU NEVER TOLD US? HOW COULD YOU, MAXIMUM RIDE, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS! OH, HOW COULD-"

Ella slapped Nudge's face lightly. She shut up, grinning sheepishly. I played the video, humming along. I loved how I played the instruments in this song.

**I could lift you up**  
**I could show you what you wanna see**  
**And take you where you wanna be**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**We're safe and sound**

**I could fill your cup**  
**You know my river won't evaporate**  
**This world we still appreciate**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even in a hurricane of frowns**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Hold your ground**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**

**I could show you love**  
**In a tidal wave of mystery**  
**You'll still be standing next to me**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if we're six feet underground**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**We're safe and sound**

**Safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**Hold your ground**  
**Safe and sound**

**I could lift you up**  
**I could show you what you wanna see**  
**And take you where you wanna be**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**I could lift you up**  
**I could show you what you wanna see**  
**And take you where you wanna be**

**You could be my luck**  
**Even if the sky is falling down**  
**I know that we'll be safe and sound**

**We're safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**

**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Hold your ground**  
**We're safe and sound**  
**Safe and sound**  
**We're safe and sound**

_**-Safe and Sound; Capital cities**_

**_(a/n: from iPad, this is screwed up, sorry if the rest is in italics and bold)_**

We arrived at the pizza place, smiling and laughing. We ordered our pizzas quickly. I got a mountain dew soda drink.

The pizzas came soon, and we started talking about my next gig at the Chandler Center for the Arts. I was excited, and we hadn't come up with a playlist yet.

"How about 'Complicated?Ella suggested. I nodded. "I like that song. And maybe 'I'm still into you',"I agreed.

"And 'Paradise'! I love that song, it rocks."Nudge said. I smiled. Yep, that was one of our best songs.

As we ate and talked in the empty restaurant, the door banged open, and high heels smacked against the tile floor.

All of us turned to look. Fang and his girlfriend of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated! I promise I'll update a lot more on the weekends. **

**My excuse:**

***sheepish smile* FAIRY TAIL AND BLEACH AND LEGEND OF KORRA ARE JUST WAAAAYYYY TO AWESOME TO IGNORE!**

**Legend of Korra started again! And Fairy Tail...I just started watching. Anyone know where I can watch Fairy Tail episodes in SUB?**

**Yeah, and another excuse:  
Tons of tests and quizzes this week! :( **

**Chemistry, Economics, Biology, History, Spanish, English, Physics, etc. **

**See, I think I failed my Physics test and Economics. :(**

**anyway...I know this is probably crappy and a apologize in advance, and I believe this was probably VERY predictable.**

**ON WITH THE EIGHTH CHAPTER!**

We sit there, talking, ignoring Fang and his girlfriend.

"Everyone says you're gonna sing a song for Dylan at the school dance,"Nudge said, grinning. Excitement was clear on her face. I shrugged.  
"Oh. Maybe just an old song. Can we stop talking about my musical career? So Nudge, who are you dating this week?"I asked.

"Sloan,"she said, sighing and slumping in her chair. "I really don't like any of the guys around here...it's just...none of them are right, ya know? They never really care about me like Iggy does for Ella."

Nudge wrinkled her nose. "Although, seriously, why didn't you guys get together, yet?"

Ella and Iggy blushed.

I rolled my eyes and teased, "Cuz Iggy's a CHICKEN!"

Iggy glared at me halfheartedly, his face tomato red.

"Aw, you guys are mean,"he whined. I laughed. "Whatever you say. But you know it's true."

Iggy pouted.

Ella giggled as Nudge imitated him.

"I'm so annoying I won't even ask the girl out that I've loved since second grade! Even when I KNOW she loves me back,"Nudge mimicked in a low, bass tone that was supposed to sound like Iggy's voice.

Nudge and I fell into loud fits of laughter. Ella turned and glared at me, tickling my stomach.

I screamed, laughing as I shielded myself from getting hurt. Meanwhile, Nudge was trying to save herself from getting soda poured on her. Iggy splashed a huge drop on Nudge's new shirt, which got her very pissed.

"YOU KNOW I JUST BOUGHT THIS TODAY AT FOREVER 21?! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR A NEW ONE! YOUR RETARDED DIET SODA CRAP RUINED MY SHIRT!"she screamed, chasing after him.  
The employee didn't try to stop us. He just sat there, reading a sports car magazine.

Fang's girlfriend-of-the-week stood up, fuming.

"God, can you losers shut up for ONCE?"she yelled.

All of us stared at her. I think her name was Caroline.

"Um, we just got carried away,"Ella said cheerfully, smiling widely at the girl.

Ella was always trying to be diplomatic.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Bitch, I don't care. Just shut up for once."

Anger surged through me. What the hell did this anorexic slut call my awesome sister? I stepped forward to smack her. Iggy's face turned red. He glared at Caroline.

"What. Did. You. Call. Her?"

Caroline stepped back, looking scared.

"Caroline, you are such a stupid girl. Don't insult Ella. Cuz Iggy and I swear to torture you."

Ella spoke rapid-fire Spanish at Caroline.

I laughed. Let's just say Ella knew A LOT of curse words in Spanish.

Fang suddenly stood up and dragged Caroline out of the restaurant, shooting an apologetic look at ME. Caroline squealed and giggled, obviously believing that Fang was taking her to his house or something. At the thought, I wanted to throw up.

I glared at him in response.

Fang arrived, no girlfriend on his arm squealing about how amazing and adorable he was. I rolled my eyes. When I first became his friend, I knew he was a football jock, but I had believed he was a great guy and potential boyfriend material. Now...god, just no. Maybe he was perfect boyfriend material for weak-kneed, easy girls, but not me. I, and I admit, wasn't easy. He didn't deserve me.

"'Sup, Fangy-poo."I said, glaring.

He didn't glare back and say, "It's Nick", like he usually did.

He didn't call me a sorry excuse for a girl.

He didn't say I was the most annoying bitch in the world.

No, NICK just stared at me. HELL, I was annoyed.

'New torture techniques...huh, and they work better than the others..'I thought, grumbling to myself.

I huffed, flicked my hair over one shoulder in that super bad-ass way and left the restaurant, calling,"Come on, people! Let's ditch this joint." They shuffled forwards, following me.

"Wait, Max,"Fang said, his dark eyes sad.

I turned and glared.

"You have NO right to tell me to wait. Just leave. Please."I growled, anger rushing back through my system. Jeez, I needed to keep my temper down...just not around stupid and mentally retarded jocks like F-Nick.

Fang hesitated.

"Max, I've tried to say sorry...but it never worked. You honestly hurt me when you said you hated me. Somehow...I wanted you to feel how much it hurt. I was awful. I'm really sorry...I never meant you harm. When I thought you were with Iggy...I felt broken. Like I would never love anyone again. I should have...I know what I should have done. I am so sorry, Max."he said. He stared at me with real pain in his eyes. I almost cracked. I looked away, but Fang lightly took my hand.

His eyes were full of tears.

Shock struck me. Shivers went up and down my spine. Nick...was crying. He seemed human for once.

"What are you saying?"I asked.

Iggy interrupted, glaring. "Dude, you have such a jacked up mid. You think you can just, out of the blue, walk up to MY BEST FRIEND and say you're sorry for hurting her this badly? Just because you used to me my friend doesn't give you the right to to do that."

Fang met his furious gaze. "No. I just came here to apologize. I understand that you won't forgive me."

He started to walk away, but as I watched him, I noticed something.

He really had changed. His arrogant, proud gait, the stride in his steps. The slump of his back, his hands in his pockets.

From the back, he looked like the Fang I remembered. The one I fell for. Fang, the one who comforted and helped me those few days.

I almost let him leave, thinking 'Who cares?'

But if I'm not benevolent and all, then I'm...uh, not an serious fan of alternative rock.

An idea lit my mind. He had a slim chance of winning my friendship back. As long as he reacted correctly to my next acts...ones that would hopefully happen in a few days.

"Fang!"I shouted as he stepped into his sleek black car. He turned. I could seriously see the hope that radiated from him.

"You have a chance. To be my friend. Don't screw things up again, dude. ONE CHANCE."I said sternly. He grinned and saluted me. "See you on Monday, hater,"he said, smiling. It was a real smile, not those smirks and half-smiles that he reserved for the girls he wanted to date.

"Yeah. See you, yolo,"I replied softly, knowing he couldn't hear me.

He disappeared in his black car with me watching it drive away.

I turned to my friends. Iggy glared at me, Nudge looked excited, and Ella just looked perturbed and confused. I swallowed, shuffling my feet.

"So...what the hell just happened there?"

I had a lot of explaining to do.

**OK how was that?**

**Please review or I will honestly think you hate me and want me to die in a hole...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I have a test and a quiz every single day next week...HURRAY! *not* And, we're getting our report cards pretty soon after that...shiz, I'm screwed in Physics :( wish me luck! so, without further ado... I present the next chapter **

"GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, FANG!"I screamed at the boy across the lawn, holding up my PINK leather jacket. What had happened to my beautiful, beautiful dark red jacket?

Oh, it's Fang's fault. The tall boy chuckled as he stayed put, his arms crossed over his thread-bare and old Nickelback t-shirt. I growled at him, drops of sweat from the Arizona heat prickling the back of my neck. I was cursed with the tendency to sweat a lot, which was very unlucky seeing that I lived in Arizona. Stomping over, I shot a fist out and grabbed his shirt collar, pulling him down in front of my face. Sneering menacingly, I said, "You must die."

His eyes widened in fake fear. "Ooh. I'm so scared, Max is gonna kill me. Oh, no, the world is ending,"he said, taunting me, his eyes flicking to the leather jacket that he had dyed pink and bejeweled with fake diamonds.

I glared at him. "FANG!"I screamed, launching myself at him. he turned on his heels and sprinted. I huffed, pouring the speed on.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU IDIOT!"I screamed, throwing an old baseball on the sidewalk at him. "Oof!"he complained as it him square on the back. He continued running. One block. Two blocks. Jeez, that boy could run!

"YOU KNOW, YOU WOULD LOOK AMAZING WEARING PINK AND DIAMONDS!"he cried, turning a corner sharply and casting me a smirk. I glared, chucking a rock at him. He ducked, but the next rock hit his heel. "Ow!"he said, cursing. I grinned in triumph as he slowed to a walk, trying to catch his breath.

I started battering him with a foam bat, hitting his head and cursing him.

"You're such a freaking moron, you know? I can't believe you would do that!"I said, still hitting him. Fang winced, standing up. "God...fudge you, Maximum Ride."he said, rubbing his torso. I grinned gleefully, punching his stomach. "That's what you get for dying my clothes pink,"I said.

I grinned evilly. He looked at me, terrified. "Wha-what's happening?"he asked fearfully.

"You'll see. I have a couple of minions at your home doing my bidding. I just had to get you away from your room,"I said, cackling maniacally. He scowled. Lunging at me, he attacked my stomach, tickling me.

"F-Fang! I'll...tell...Gaz...and Angel...to prank you...if you don't stop!"I gasped, giggling. He shook his head, grinning. "Nope,"he whispered, before hoisting me onto his back.

"IDIOT!"I roared, pounding him. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"What's the magic word?"he asked. "ABRACADBRA, YOU RETARDED ASS!"I screamed, hitting the back of his head. He grinned, walking swiftly back to his house. As soon as we got back (ten minutes later), he opened the gate to his backyard and dumped me into the pool. I screeched, clawing at his arms.

He laughed so hard he collapsed to the ground. "Big mistake,"I murmured dangerously, smiling wickedly at my victim.

"LOCK AND LOAD, GUYS!"I yelled, dashing out of the way to avoid the spray.

Angel and Gazzy, holding water guns, sprayed their brother, giggling the whole time. Fang sputtered, trying to stop the continuous onslaught of water. Soon, I joined my little apprentices, bombarding Fang with water. He screamed like a little girl. Finally, Angel and Gazzy released the final prank. Carrying the heavy bucket, we poured all of its amazingly hot pink body dye contents onto Fang. He shrieked, screaming at his siblings. "TRAITORS!"he yelled. The others just laughed.

I giggled, to my own surprise.

"Gasp! Max giggled!"a voice said dramatically, "the world is ending!" Iggy entered the scene through the gate, with a MOHAWK. A NEON GREEN MOHAWK.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"I screamed at my best friend, pointing a terrified finger at him. He wiggled his eyebrows, grinning. "Like my new look? Ella thinks it suits my personality,"he said. I slapped a hand over my face, groaning. "Why are all of my friends idiots?"I murmured, shaking my head.

"You love us anyway!"Iggy sang, twirling his hips. "OH MY GOD, IGGY!"I yelled in terror, covering my eyes and Angel's, who giggled. "NOT IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN!"I said.

Fang rolled his eyes. "Yeah? Considering that your ugly face is always here, I think Iggy acting like his normal perverted self around the kids is fine,"he said teasingly. A flash of hurt passed through me and I recoiled, wincing. I knew he was teasing, but I couldn't help felling like he was acting just like he was before...when he was a 'player'.

"Oh, shut up. Like your ugly-ass face doesn't already scar them for life,"I murmured, turning away. "Enjoy your new pink and unicorn-covered room,"I finished dully, waving a hand in dismissal. Grabbing my pink jacket, I threw him a real glare. "Anyway, thanks for ruining my jacket. Sometimes you really don't know when you're going to far,"I said coldly.

I saw the shock on his usually impassive face. "What? Me?"he asked incredulously. I threw my hands up, turning to him. Iggy and the kids watched quietly. "NO, I MEANT SANTA!"I said sarcastically.

"OF COURSE I MEANT YOU! DID YOU NOT EVEN _HEAR _ME? Not like you care either way,"I snapped. He narrowed his eyes at me. "Yeah, like you don't. You're always doing this to everybody, and suddenly, it's not OK for someone else to do it to you? I honestly don't see your problem!"he snapped back.

I glared at him, furious tears in the corners of my eyes. "IT WAS MY FAVORITE JACKET BECAUSE MY DAD GAVE IT TO ME ON BIRTHDAY! WHEN HE ACTUALLY _CARED _ABOUT ME AND NOT GENES AND SCIENCE AND SHIT!"I screamed, the hot tears streaming down my cheeks now. "He gave it to me when he paid attention to Ari and me instead of hiring some high-paid snotty babysitter. And, hell, I can take care of myself. But we had a babysitter because he didn't trust us! He didn't trust me!"I said. I smiled bitterly.

"Whatever. It took this much damage for you to realize that all of those pranks never actually mattered shit to people. Putting red dye int Nudge's shampoo was a joke! She actually wanted her hair to be red! And it was temporary! Dropping eggs on Ella's face! She was wearing something that was old and ugly and she didn't care anyway."I said, voice rising slowly.

I turned away and ran. AGAIN.

**SO...yeah, tense. But, I'm just pissed today :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**SUP GUYS! ENJOY A NEW CHAPTER...**

"Who's there?"I screamed. My bedroom door opened and I threw my music notebook to the side and took off my headphones. "Oh. Hi,"I said, looking at my visitor. He smiled, his turquoise eyes sparkling. "Um, Dylan, I have to tell you something..."I said, pausing. Dylan grinned. "We're going to a football game, right? C'mon, my team's tennis game is today,"he said.

I sighed.

_No, you twit. I want to break up with you, needy asshole._

Instead, I nodded and smiled a fake, bright smile. If Dylan truly knew me, he would know that I didn't give a fuck about the tennis game. "Yes, of course! The tennis game...I'm so excited,"I continued. Dylan was on his school's tennis team. He was a great player, but I really didn't care. As long as he continued to be an awesome singer, it was fine by me what stupid sports he played. Now, if he played basketball, _that _I would understand what the huge deal was.

We went downstairs into his car, waving bye to my mom and Ella. We sat in his car, listening to Breaking Benjamin on his iPod. When we finally got there, I was already really bored.

_JUST BREAK UP WITH HIM! YOU HATE DATING HIM, ANYWAY!_

I sighed. Pretty true...but I didn't want to hurt Dylan.

"Idiot,"I murmured, relieved when Dylan didn't hear me. He grinned again, and I rolled my eyes inwardly. I had to get rid of Dylan!

When we finally arrived, Dylan got out and led me to the stands where the bystanders would sit. Then he waved and he left to get ready for the match. I sat there, twiddling my thumbs and playing with my phone, telling Iggy how bored I was. Someone sat down at my house.

"Hey, Max. What are you doing here?"a voice I knew well said. I looked up. "Hey, Fang,"I said. He looked guilty as he said, "Max, I'm really sorry about what happened...I'm really really sorry. Can you forgive me?"he pleaded. Heaving a sigh, I realized that I just couldn't be mad at him for a long period of time. Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Ya, ya. It's OK. My dad's not even that big of a deal anyway...I mean, the reason I left California was because I wanted to get away from him. After Dad and Mom's divorce, none of them have been happy, and I went to Dad. He was all depressed, battering himself with all of his scientific work and shit. Whatever, it doesn't matter. I moved to get away from him, so let's not talk about."

I was still upset about this. Jeb neglected his children, Ari and me, and it should not have happened. So there.

"Well, I'm here to support my friend Holden,"Fang said, nodding at a guy on the opposite team as Dylan. He looked sort of young. "I'm here for Dylan..ugh, wish I hadn't come,"I groaned. Fang chuckled. "As long as you don't commit suicide because of it, I'm fine with you being here,"he teased. I gave him a pretend dead-serious look. "You better make sure I'm not too tempted,"I said.

Fang stared at me. And stared...and stared...and stared.

"Yeah, OK, I was kidding..."I said. Fang rolled his eyes. "No, I thought you were serious,"he said sarcastically. I laughed and watched some kid on Dylan's team and some other kid on Holden's team compete first. Dylan was in another tennis court, warming up and practicing.

"This is so boring..."I said.

Abruptly, Fang asked, "What's the difference between a narwhal and a unicorn?"

I gave him a look like, WTF.

He shrugged, and continued, "I mean, they both like are supposed to have magical healing powers. And they have horn thingies."

"OMG, _THE _Fang is debating narwhals and unicorns? What the hell, the zombies are coming to invade!"I said dramatically. That started a whole conversation between us about zombie movies. Like, Warm Bodies and World War Z. And that led to another conversation about video games and Modern Warfare...and that led to another conversation about our favorite books like Inkheart and Fablehaven and Mark of Athena. Then we debated if it was possible to be part-bird. I mean, if you could be part-god, a demi-god, then why couldn't you be part-bird?

"You couldn't be part-bird. That's physically impossible for your DNA,"Fang said. I protested.

"Uh, but people can be part divine deity? I don't think so, Fang! There could be flying bird people if demi-gods existed!" I said.

"None of them exist!"Fang said. I rolled my eyes. "Dude, you have no imagination...I mean, just pretend for a sec. If demi-gods existed, then could flying birdkids exist?"I persisted.

Fang rolled his eyes. "In a parallel universe, anything is possible. People could even be wizards and witches fighting against some evil people that look like snakes and have snake-nostrils. Ever think about that?"

**(lol...flying birdkids...snake-nostrils...you see? MR AND HARRY POTTER... NO? Whatever,that was obvious)**

"Yeah...it could!"

We were interrupted when I saw a tennis judge person ref blow a whistle and announce the match between Dylan Harris and Holden Kerr.

The game was intense...actually, according to someone's grandmother, it was. But I really had no interest in tennis, so I wasn't sure.

Fang yawned. "I really wanna ditch. I know I'm supposed to support Holden...but this is too much for me. I am really, really bored,"he said. I nodded. "Exactly. Hey, Fang. I have a gig at this little cafe in Gilbert. I want you to hear me sing and stuff. My friend Cindy can drive us,"I said. Cindy was my older friend. She was a senior at our high school, and we got along very well because of our love for music. She was also one of the people performing at the cafe.

"Cool. I'll ask my mom. Who else will perform with you?"he asked. I thought for a moment. "Well...uh, two guys from the band. I'm pretty sure you don't know them. Anyway, I'm pretty excited. A lot of people go to that cafe. It's normally a karaoke bar on the weekends and Monday through Thursday, but on Friday the cafe staff hire a bunch of people to preform. Pretty cool, huh?"I said.

He nodded. "Yeah. Can Angel come? She's wanted to see you sing since forever,"he said. I nodded, grinning. "Of course Angel can come! I would love to see her,"I said.

"Awesome. OK, now I'll tell Angel."

We watched the rest of the tennis game, dying of boredom. Finally, it was over, and Holden won by a point. A pretty good game, but now Dylan would be depressed about his loss.

Fang and I departed, and Dylan and I went to his car. By now, it was late in the afternoon. I congratulated him on his match, but, like I said, he was slightly depressed.

He dropped me off and left immediately after.

I rolled my eyes. Drama Queen.

"Hey, Max!"Ella said, sitting on the couch in front of the TV. I shrugged, joining her on the couch and gorging on ice cream.

**that's it! OK REVIEW! I NEED SEVEN REVIEWS...Don't tell me you guys can't do seven...PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW! IT MAKES MY DAY! **

**Constructive criticism, I don't care. I just want reviews...no matter how helpful. **

**ooh! **

**I LOVE SHADOW AND BONE FROM THE GRISHA TRILOGY!**

**C YA! ADIOS!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sup!** Thx 4 reviewing...I'm updating anyway. I have PSAT exams tomorrow so this will probably be a pretty short chapter. again...Review!**

* * *

Obviously, I was excited for my gig at the cafe. Aaron and Paul were already there when Cindy, Fang, Angel, and I arrived. Even though I was sixteen, I hadn't gotten my drivers' license yet. I was taking the drivers' test in a month. Cindy grabbed her guitar, then both of us went inside to the area where performers went. Fang and Angel went to a table in the audience.

Quickly, Aaron and Paul tuned their instruments. We were playing for an hour, and then a few people would play after us. I went to the stage. "Hi, guys, I'm Max Ride. These are my band mates, Aaron and Paul. They are amazing. Our first song is dedicated to a special little girl in the audience. Love you, Angel!"I said. Aaron and I played the first chords off the song. Singing into the mic on the stand, I waved at Angel. She was beaming, cheering me along.

* * *

Mummy they called me names

They wouldn't let me play

I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday

"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien

With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"

Oh they pulled my hair

They took away my chair

I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care

"Hey Jessica, you're so funny

You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"

Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you dragged my spirit down?

But thank you for the pain

It made me raise my game

And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

Cause I'm in L.A.

You think I've made my fame

FB makes us friends

Mummy they called me names

They wouldn't let me play

I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday

"Hey Jessica, you look like an alien

With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"

Oh they pulled my hair

They took away my chair

I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care

"Hey Jessica, you're so funny

You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"

Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you dragged my spirit down?

But thank you for the pain

It made me raise my game

And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

Cause I'm in L.A.

You think I've made my fame

FB makes us friends

When you only really know my name

"Oh Jessie, we knew you could make it

I've got a track and I'd love you to take it"

So now because I'm signed

You think my pockets lined

Four years now and I'm still waiting in the line

"Oh Jessie, I saw you on YouTube

I tagged old photos from when we was at school"

Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you dragged my spirit down?

But thank you for the pain

It made me raise my game

And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah Yeah

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

Jessie

She broke out of the box

Swallowed your pride

You got that ego cough (cough , cough)

Let the haters hate (cough,cough)

You're like way too late

Click click to see I got a message from you

"Hola, I'm proud of you"

"Oh my God babe your voice is like wow!"

My reply: Who's laughing now?

Oh, so you think you know me now

Have you forgotten how

You would make me feel

When you drag my spirit down?

But thank you for the pain

It made me raise my game

And I'm still rising, I'm still rising

Yeah

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

But who's laughing now

So make your jokes

Go for broke

Blow your smoke

You're not alone

But who's laughing now

(Hey, hey. Who's laughing?)

But who's laughing now

(Hey, hey, Who's laughing?)

So raise the bar

Hit me hard

Play your cards

Be a star

But who's laughing now

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

Who's laughing, laughing now?

-Jessie J, Who's laughing now

**(a/n: the song is so awesome and inspiring. I love it :)**

* * *

Angel cheered the loudest, standing on her chair and screaming and clapping. I smiled, happy that Angel enjoyed the first song. We played seven more songs, songs I had written myself. In the end, I was just happy I hard the chance to perform.

High fiving Aaron and Paul, we left, promising to text and post the videos of our gig on my blog.

"Max, that was amazing!"Angel praised as we were picked up by mom. Fang agreed, nodding. I smiled at them. "Thanks so much! Did you like the first song? Oh, and, are those kids still teasing you? I'm pretty sure I scared them pretty well last time..."I said, grinning.

"Oh, yeah. They're scared to death. Thanks, Max,"Angel replied.

I grinned, thinking back.

**FLASHBACK**

**_Angel ran up to me, tears in her eyes. I was hanging about at Fang's house, watching TV with him. When she had come home with her mother, she had just went straight up to her room, not even saying hi. Fang got up to go to the bathroom, and Angel approached me. "Max, there are mean kids at school making fun of me! They call me stupid and blonde and they always so I'm worthless and annoying,"she sobbed. I hugged her, appalled by the story. "They're just jealous, Angie. You're so pretty, everyone wants to be you! Even i wish i was you!" I said, patting her back. She giggled through her tears. _**

**_"But what will I do?"she asked. I sighed, smiling gently and kneeling before her, looking her in the eye. "Tell you what. Tomorrow, you show me all of the kids that made fun of you, and I'll...talk to them. I think they need to see how amazing a black belt in karate is. And, I'll teach you karate, so if they ever tease you again, you can defend yourself if you need to. They're just a bunch of dumb kids that don't deserve got be your friend or anything!"I told her._**

**_She nodded, smiling. The rest of the afternoon went by without one tear shedding. _**

**_The next day, went to her school to pick her up. She waved at me before showing me a group of three guys and one girl who had teased her. I looked pretty intimidating, glowering at the kids with Angel behind me. _**

**_"If you ever tease Angel again, you'll wish that you never existed,"I snarled, glaring at them. Smirking, I watched two of the kids run away. I looked down at the remainder of the kids. Brave, but very stupid. I leaned in close, whispering to them something that scarred them for life. Let's just say that they believe Angel beat me up one time... her super cool demon powers._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I laughed when Fang looked confused. "What did I miss now?"he asked. When we got home, I walked them home. Angel skipped in immediately, giggling and singing the song I had dedicated to her.

"So..."I said, brushing my hair out of my eyes. I glimpsed my mom looking out the window after going in.

"So, that was...a pretty stunning performance,"he said. I looked down at my outfit, laughing to try to stomach the butterflies dancing around in my stomach. I wasn't wearing anything too special, just a purple top with bird outlines on it, black skinny jeans with zippers on the side, and slightly high-heeled black Combat boots.

"it really was nothing,"I replied, blushing at his steady gaze. What was up with me? Was I going insane?

He looked at me, a slight smirk on his face, his obsidian eyes focused on me and only me. I didn't understand how a guy could have such long lashes and pull off the longish hair look so flawlessly. It matched him so well that he could have been a male model with perfectly picked out hair and outfit straight from a catalogue. Yet, here he was. My best friend- With me.

"Stop being modest, Max,"he murmured softly. He inched closer, and my heart pounded. OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING TO KISS ME HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!

I felt like he could hear my heart beat. My loud, obnoxious heart beat.

"I choose you, Max. I was stupid not to realize it a long time ago."

He leaned in, eyes closed. His hand gently touched my right forearm, and I went rigid.

_I can't do this. Not with Fang. Oh God, what will Dylan say? What will-_

I took a deep breath, words vibrating through my skull.

_Just let go. _

And I did.

I leaned in, my lips crashing onto his. Just let go. Just let go.

It was all could do for a moment. Just me and those sweet, perfect and surprisingly full lips for a guy. Images of him and me laughing and talking flashed through of my mind. All I wanted was this guy. All I would ever want was him. I could no longer create a complete and coherent thought as I kissed him until I felt numb. As I pressed myself as close as I could to him, there was one simple phrase in my mind.

I love him.

* * *

**BBOO HOO! MORE FAX! I KNOW, I FEEL YOUR PAIN. Anyway, bizarre spelling mistakes? I'm using my iPad, it's its fault. **

**See you later! ok, ten reviews...again. we can do it! And, I think I deserve it for writing this chapter...**

**lol**

**baaaiiii**


	13. Chapter 13

**sup guys! so...this is the new chapter :) enjoy the FAX! I definitely did :)**

**MAX**

"AAHHHH!"I screamed, tearing my hair out. My sister rushed in, peering into my room, obviously worried for my sanity. "What's wrong, Max?"she asked. I blew a sigh out of my nose. "I'm going somewhere with Fang. I don't know what to wear though, because I don't know where we're going!"I complained, throwing my hairs into the air.

Ella's eyes bulged. "WHAT? A DATE WITH FANG AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"she yelled. I rolled my eyes. "It's not a date! It's an outing between friends!"I corrected. Ella smirked, crossing her arms. "Are you guys going to be the only ones there?"she asked.

I sighed. "No! Unless he takes me to a secluded place or something..."I said, trailing off. Ella grinned smugly. "Go change. Forget about Dylan,"she said, pushing me into my closet. I started to protest, but she was gone.

I grumbled. Pulling on a simple black vest over a long-sleeved white t-shirt, I wore black skinny jeans and blue polka dot colored vans. Applying light mascara and lip gloss, I stared at my reflection. Just a while ago, I was a girl with a sickly complexion and eye bags under my eyes. Since coming to Arizona, I had changed a lot. I guess being away from Dad (AKA where all of the stress came from) made everything easier. For the first time, I felt...beautiful.

I walked downstairs, showing Ella my outfit. She grinned in approval, looking up from her phone. The doorbell rang. "Oh, look. Your date. Have a nice one, Max!"she said, smiling. I nodded nervously. Stuffing a wallet into my back pocket with my phone, I opened the door, shoving the jittery feeling down. Fang saluted me, grinning. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a black shirt, black jeans, and black converse. "Hey, Max. Let's go. Mom's letting me borrow her car for now,"he said.

Since Fang had gotten his driver's license just a month ago, he could now legally drive. He didn't have his own car, so he used his Mom's occasionally. "You look nice,"he said sincerely. I grinned, relaxing. "Not too shabby yourself,"I replied. Fang half-smiled. He drove for a while more before we stopped near a small lake. The sun was setting, and it threw a dazzling color display across the crystal clear water. Fang pulled a basket out, and he led me to the edge of the dock.

"It's beautiful,"I whispered, listening to the nature around us come alive at the passing of the sun. "You're more beautiful, Max. Tenfold."

I blushed. We sat on the dock, watching the sunset and talking about things we normally talked about. I explained some situation I had with a friend of mine, and he gave me advice.

Eating, we were surrounded by a comfortable silence. "Dude, this panini is amazing,"I moaned, stuffing my face with food from the picnic basket. Fang smirked. "Oh, I didn't make them. Iggy did,"he replied.

"That explains it,"I said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know. I would fail if I tried to make this,"Fang said. I imagined Fang in an apron with the words 'Kiss the Chef', trying to cook, and the image caused me to burst into giggles. Fang looked at me, confused. "Are you OK..."he asked.

"Haha...imagine...you...cooking...in that apron...Iggy...wears...when he cooks..."I said between giggles. Fang scowled at me.

"Whatever..."

There was another silence. Suddenly, Fang said, "Can I ask you...a personal question?"

"What kind of personal question...?I asked suspiciously.

Fang gulped. "Er...don't answer this if you don't want to." By now, the sun had set and the moon was out, glowing in the sky. The moonlight illuminated his angular features beautifully, making them look like they were carved from marble.

In truth, I was totally in love with how gorgeous he was.

"Well, uh...what happened between you and your dad? I mean...you hate him so much, yet you care about these little things that you got from him. Just wondering..."he said after a moment's hesitation. '

A jolt shot through me. This _was _a really personal question. I bit my lip, looking at Fang, who looked genuinely concerned.

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "Can I trust you? I know it's a pointless question, but...just tell me. If you don't deserve my trust, you have to let me know. You can't tell anyone,"I said.

Fang was silent. "I've never deserved your trust. Especially what I did before. And I'm sorry. This is on you. It's not my right to tell you if you can trust me or not,"he said quietly. I nodded.

_Do I trust Fang?_

_He's different. He won't...be like that again._

"Yeah, OK. I want to tell you,"I said. He nodded. "It's your choice,"he said.

I nodded. "Yeah...I think I need to tell you...from the beginning."

_Flashback 1_

_Helen Ride stood at the front of the small vendor, laughing as her young children fought over which snack they wanted. Her husband, Jeb, stood behind her, watching them, too. Ari Ride was six, and Maximum Ride was four. _

_"Guys, just choose one,"he said gently, patting their backs. Maximum Ride, the girl with the blond pigtails and red dress, glared at her older brother. "I get to choose. I'm youngest!"she said. Ari Ride glared back. "Just cuz you're younger doesn't mean you get everything!"he shouted.  
_

_Helen sighed. "Children, why don't I just buy each of you your own snack? Then you can stop fighting,"she asked, proposing what she had said earlier before. But, Helen's kids weren't exactly that easy to take care of. They were very competitive, always right. "NO! HE NEEDS TO SAY THAT I SHOULD GET MINE, NOT HIM!"Max complained. Ari shot back another remark, which Max returned quickly. _

_"Do you not want a snack at all?"Jeb asked, finally fed up with their banter. Both children fell silent. "OK, we both get our own,"Max finally agreed, looking at her mother angelically. Helen laughed and nodded, buying the snacks for them and handing them to her children. _

_They ate greedily, pleased. Walking through the carnival, Max said, "It's going to rain, isn't it?"_

_The girl stared up at the slowly darkening sky, raising a palm up and feeling a tiny drop land on it. Helen nodded, looking up. "Oh, yes. I think we should leave now. There may be a storm,"she agreed. Jeb sighed, looking at his flip phone. "We should leave for home,"he said. _

_The family walked to the parking lot of the carnival, seeing that cars were steadily leaving. _

_"Oh, looks like we're not the only ones leaving,"she said. _

_Max nodded, skipping to the car. "Mom, can we go now?" She stood next to the car with Ari. Suddenly, Ari's jaw dropped. "MAX, THAT'S MY PRIZE FROM THE CARNIVAL,"he said, glaring at his sister. Max looked at him, sneering. "No, it's mine. I won it,"she replied, sticking her nose in the air. The two tugged the stuffed toy, arguing. Helen and Jeb stood on the sidewalk on the other side of the parking lot area. Helen's eyes widened as she saw the toy fly from their grasp into the middle of the street. Ari and Max ran for it, determined to reach it first, not seeing the car that rushed forwards. _

_Helen gasped. "Ari! Max!"she screamed. The children didn't move, continuing to fight over it. She ran forward, pushing her children away, bracing herself for the speeding car. _

_Flashback 2_

_Max, Jeb, and Ari sat on the chairs in the hallway next to Helen's hospital room. Max was frightened. She had never been fond of hospitals due to the smell, but seeing her dad sad made everything worse. Her dad had seemed very upset and scared, shedding tears in front of his children for the first time. "Daddy...?"she whimpered, touching her father gently. _

_Jeb pushed her hand away, a little roughly. Ari coughed, crying. He was in shock, but he knew exactly what was doomed to happen if the door of Helen's room opened. The doctor would appear with a grave expression on his face. He would say, "I'm so sorry. Helen wasn't able to make it." _

_Max also knew, deep in her heart, but at least she had the optimism to hope something good would happen. _

_Her hope was immediately brushed away when Ari's prediction came true. Jeb looked up, a miserable expression on his face. "Is she OK?"Max asked, hopeful tears in her eyes. Ari gently pulled his sister back, touching her arm comfortingly, bracing himself for the worst. _

_"I'm sorry. She was fine at first, but then her lungs broke down. We attached her to a system to help her breathe, but it's you decision if you want to let her go. Otherwise she will be stuck in her coma, using a machine to help her breathe,"the doctor said sadly. _

_Jeb took a deep breath, shuddering. "I-"_

_"Please! Do anything to help Mommy...we can't lose her,"Max sobbed, clinging to the doctor and begging him. He gently plucked her off and sat before her. "I'm sorry. Your mother isn't going to be going back home with you. We've done everything we can. I really am sorry,"he said. Max's eyes flashed. "THEN TRY HARDER! YOU CAN'T GIVE UP ON HER!"_

_These words hit Jeb like a bullet. "Max,"he said. The girl turned to her father who wore a look of regret. He looked distant. Max looked expectantly at her father._

_"Just let go."_

**OK! HOW WAS THIS? THE REST OF FANG AND MAX'S DATE ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! SO..I TOOK MY PSAT'S AND I THINK I FAILED...LOL I'M IN EIGHTH GRADE SO IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYWAY**

**:)  
**

**REVIEW! THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS. I HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER :)**

**Personally, I felt a little upset. Well, I finally wrote what Max's past was like. I hoped you enjoyed that part. **

**:)  
**

**REVIEW~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! LET'S SEE...SEVEN REVIEWS :P **

**Oh yeah...thank you for supporting me and following. It's amazing how you guys actually like what I write. Every time I get a new review, I'm like, OMG! I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW! *HAPPY DANCE***

**I don't even say OMG. Ask my friends :P **

**So, anyway, thank you for being the most amazing readers ever :)**

**-flying**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for the reviews! You guys are amazing. Yes, eighth grade probably isn't the best time to take PSATs, but what the heck. Anyway, thank you! I do appreciate writing and everything. I'm glad that there are eighth graders who also love to write. Anyway, yeah. The last chapter did make me feel sad. Since I didn't update yesterday, here's another chapter! :) enjoy**

* * *

"Now I see where you're coming from,"Fang said. I was wiping away my tears, trying to get rid of them. "Yeah. But that wasn't all of it. Jeb was...depressed. When Mom died, he started to ignore us, staying at the lab he worked at until midnight. Then Ari got fed up with it. Four years had passed, and he couldn't take it. My brother called a therapist to help him out. Then, one day, he was finally normal again. Christmas. He got Ari and me puppies. They had to get some shots, so Dad took them to the vet. That's how Dad met Ella's mom. You see, Ella and I aren't related...at all. She's my step-sis, but we're completely linked. The first time I met them was in California. Jeb announced that he was going to be marrying some random lady. Ari and I met them. I immediately loved Valencia. She was so much like...Mom. And Ella. She was an amazing sister. Ari adored them, too. Everything was perfect. We lived together in a luxury apartment in San Diego near the beach. We were a perfect family. I was actually happy."

I paused, hiccuping. Fang patted my back, letting me lean into his chest.

"We-we were happy. But, everything came crashing down. It was crazy. One moment, everyone was content, the next, Jeb was coming home late again and Valencia and Jeb were arguing. Soon, there was the divorce and Valencia and Ella moved to Arizona. That was...two years ago. Since then, Jeb was...messed up. I know that isn't a nice thing to say, but it's true."

We were silent as I let Fang think. "I know you probably heard this a lot...but, I'm sorry,"he said.

"It's not your fault."

"I know. But...I really do care about you,"he said. I nodded, smiling.

* * *

We stood in front of my house. It was nine by now. "Good night, Max,"Fang said, smirking. "Yeah. Good night,"I said. He started to leave, but then he ran back to me, almost pressing against me.

"I forgot something,"he said in a low voice that threw me off the edge. "And what's that?"I asked.

"This."

And he leaned towards me, dropping a sweet but heart-stopping kiss on my lips. A moment later, I was kissing air. I opened my eyes, seeing that he had already disappeared into the black of the night.

I entered my house quietly, seeing my sister at her laptop, playing music...by me.

"How was it?"she asked, smiling at me. A surge of emotion went through my body, and I ran forward to hug Ella, tears in my eyes. "I love you...so much, Ella,"I choked. Images of my dead mother and her funeral flashed through my mind.

"I-I love you too, Max,"she answered, looking surprised. "Where's Mom?"I asked.

"Uh, in the office den,"Ella replied, still looking dazed by my sudden display of emotion. I nodded and headed there, seeing my mom, working. "Um, Mom?"I asked. She looked up, her dark eyes filled with kindness. "Yeah?"she asked.

"Can I change my name to Maximum Martinez?"I asked. "Of course, Max!"she said, beaming. She looked touched. I nodded, leaving. I stopped at the entrance of the den. "Thanks, Mom. Love you."

I left, hearing her say softly, "I love you, too, Max."

* * *

"Max!" my sister said, giggling. We were having an iPod shuffle challenge. Both of us were using our laptops, answering questions and listening to music. Then, for that question, we would exchange it and basically laugh at how ridiculous some of the answers were. My answers made no sense at all.

- How is your life going? Madhouse, Little Mix  
- How important is your phone to you? Everything, Lifehouse  
- What do you think about junk food? My Immortal, Evanescence  
- What do you think about partying? Telephone, Lady Gaga  
- What kind of things are you usually wrong about? Neon Lights, Demi Lovato  
- Where would you like to go on a holiday? We'll be a dream, we the kings  
- Do you like cake? Three cheers for sweet revenge, my chemical romance  
- What do you think about unicorns? Potential break up song, Aly and AJ  
- How is your relationship with your siblings? Shots, LMFAO  
- What do you think about the people at your school? Starships, Nick Minaj  
- What are your friends like? Best damn thing, Avril Lavigne  
- What do you like most about cats? Black and Yellow, Wiz Khalifa  
- Best thing to do on a date? Fireworks, Katy Perry  
- What do you think of Harry Potter? Lullabies, Yuna  
- What would you do if you were in The Hunger Games? Apologize, One Republic  
- Would you be a good actor? You suck at love, simple plan

**(a/n: don't own. Rest of questions off of fizzy family)**

Ella laughed. "Ha. Shots,"she snorted.

I laughed with her. Neither of us had ever, per say, gotten drunk. Especially since she was fourteen. I was sixteen, however, and getting drunk at parties on Fridays was the norm. I pretty much avoided that since, obviously, I didn't want to have a killer headache the following day.

We stayed up until one in the morning, enjoying each other's company. We talked about everything, including what I had told Fang. "I still can't believe how awful that was for you. You were so young, too!"Ella said sympathetically. I nodded. "Yeah, I know. Anyway, can we just eat the cookie dough tomorrow? I can't cook and you know it. And I don't want you to have to cook for me,"I said.

Ella grinned mischievously. "Oh, well...we can just have Iggy do it. Do you want to invite Nudge, too?"

i nodded, grinning. "Yeah, I have not hung out with Iggy a lot,"I said.

Ella yawned. "To finish up our sisterly sleepover, let's share stories about mean girls from school."

I mock yawned. "Aw, please don't bore me. I've had enough with this world of bitches,"I announced. Ella rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm going to video chat with Chloe,"she said.

"Eh? Who's Chloe?" I asked, collapsing onto my bed. Ella sighed. She turned the laptop to me. I looked at the screen, seeing a petite strawberry blond girl with baby blue eyes. She looked like she could be thirteen or something, but she told me she was actually Fifteen.

"Sorry. Anyway, I'm Max,"I introduced. Chloe nodded, smiling. "I'm a fan of yours, actually. I listen to your music a lot,"she said.

I nodded, leaning closer. "Do you like what you hear?"I asked curiously. Chloe laughed. "Of course! Or I would not listen,"she answered, eyes sparkling.

I grinned. "I like you, Chloe,"I said. Chloe smiled. She looked like she knew something that I didn't.

"Cool. Anyway, I live in California, actually. I was trying to get a hold of you via e-mail, but I reached Ella instead. Is she like your manager?"Chloe asked.

"Actually, this girl is my sister. And manager, I guess. And sure, I would like to stay i. touch,"I said.

I had a feeling that it was a good idea to gain this girl's approval, and I liked her, too. She seemed cool and laid-back. Chloe beamed. "Great! I'll be visiting Arizona pretty soon, too. Could I go to one of your live gigs?"she asked.

I nodded. "Oh, sure. I'll text it to you. When will you be coming?"

"I'll tell you. Don't worry about it,"Chloe said.

I took out my phone, nodding. "What's your number..."I trailed off. My eyes widened.

Shit.

ELEVEN MISSED CALLS FROM DYLAN. THREE TEXT MESSAGES FROM DYLAN. FIVE CALLS FROM AARON. TWO TEXTS FROM PAUL. THREE TEXTS FROM CINDY.

I pressed on the voicemail button, listening. It was slightly muffled by the loud bustle and noise in the background.

"_Damn! Max, where the hell are you? We have a gig today! At my school's convention today! Max, we're on in thirty minutes. Come now. You're never late for gigs! This is Dylan...call back right now!"_

There were more voicemails from Dylan, but I deleted all of them.

The rest from the others were pretty much the same.

"Er...Chloe, can I have your number?"i asked awkwardly, still thinking about the messages. "Of course! It's $1$-:56-09& ,"she said. I nodded. "Got it. I'll text you mine later,"I said.

I left quickly, trudging downstairs to grab a bag of BBQ Lays.

i was totally screwed. I had missed a gig!

**HEY DID YOU LIKE IT **

**REVIEW, CHILDREN!**

**one and only~~~**

**flyingconverselol ^**

**:)**

**;)**

**'0'**


	15. Chapter 15

**HEY GUYS! THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER OF BEING THE NEW GIRL...! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :)**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS :)**

* * *

I called him. Again.

He wasn't answering. By now I was really pissed off. My friends were downstairs watching TV while I was calling Dylan.

"Dylan, answer the goddamn phone! It was my mistake. Can you just frickin' answer and stop being a dumb ass?"I yelled, leaving a message. I rolled my shoulders back, throwing the phone on me bed and walking downstairs.

Screw Dylan.

"Did you call him?"Ella asked, eating a cookie. Only Ella, Iggy, and I were there. Nudge had to go somewhere, and Fang was baby-sitting the kids. I sighed, frustrated. "Ugh...he didn't answer. He's been ignoring me,"I replied. Iggy sighed, smirking. "Looks like the start of a beautiful breakup,"he said. I gave him a death glare.

Plopping down on the couch with my friends, I sighed. "Honestly, I thought it was fine after I broke up with him...but I feel a bit upset now,"I said. Ella shut the TV, looking at me. "You know, Max, we'll help you out. And, you have Fang,"she said.

I nodded. "Yeah. Who am I kidding? It's not like I'll ever see him again,"I said. Iggy grinned. "You're done with him. You guys are done! Max, you're free. You can do whatever."Iggy said, patting my back. I hugged my sister and my best friend. "Yeah, I know. I've got you guys, so I'll be fine."

We watched a Final Destination marathon. By that time, I felt like death would start stalking me or something.

The doorbell rang.

"When is Mom coming back?"I asked. Ella got up, opening the door. "She's still at work...oh. Uh, hi..."Ella said awkwardly, looking at the boy standing at me doorstep. I got up, looking at him. A lump formed in my throat. "Uh, hey Dylan. Let's go to for a walk and talk. Bye, guys,"I said, waving. I closed the door and followed him out.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey, Max. About the gig yesterday..."he began.

I nodded. "Yeah, Dylan...I'm so sorry about the gig. It totally slipped my mind. I...uh, had to help mom out at the vet,"I lied. I winced, remembering that I had went to the dock with Fang. "Oh. That's cool. No problem. So...do you wanna go to the movies or to Olive Garden or something?"he asked. I swallowed.

So, Dylan didn't want to break up with me?

"Dylan, why didn't you answer your cellphone?"I asked. "Uh, what? You called me...?" He took his phone out. I grabbed it from him.

**NEW MESSAGE FROM LILIANA P. :**

**Can we go to Elephant Bar today? Miss you :)**

**(a/n: there's really is a restaurant in Arizona that is called elephant bar...the name is VERY creative... -_- just saying if you didn't know...)**

I almost threw up in my mouth. "Dylan, who's Liliana?"

"Uh, just some girl in my music class..."he replied, stuttering and shrugging. I shoved the phone in his face, showing him the message. "I don't think 'some girl' would text you 'I miss you' and ask if you could go on a date with her today!"I said, glaring at him. His face turned red. "Look, Max, I'm so sorry-"

I turned to him, glaring. I held the tears back. Did he really actually cheat on me. "How long? How long has this been going on?"I choked. "Uh...a month ago..."he mumbled. My jaw dropped. A MONTH? "Max, Liliana is nothing! Please, Max-"

I screamed. "Oh my God. You expect me to forgive you? Are you mentally retarded?"I asked. He protested. "Max, I am so-"

"Save it,"I spat. I walked away, shoving my anger down. He ran after me, holding my hand. "Hey, Max, please listen!" I turned around, glaring. "No! I already tried listening! So this is why you weren't calling back. You were too busy with Liliana,"I said.

He tried to apologize, but I was officially done. "DYLAN, WE ARE OVER!"

I ran back into my house and collapsed onto the couch. Dylan knocked on the door and Ella got up to get it. "Don't,"I said, surprised at how bitter I sounded. Ella sat back down, looking at me with concern. A tear trickled down my cheek. Then two. Then three. Then they started flowing steadily like a stream. "What's wrong? What happened?"she asked.

I sighed. "Dylan...has been cheating on me."

Iggy sat up rigid. He opened the door. Dylan stood outside, slumped against the post outside. Iggy grabbed Dylan's collar and punched him. "What the hell, man!"Dylan cried, holding his bloody nose. "That's what you get for hurting Max. I don't want to see you bother her again. Or else the next punch will hurt a lot more,"he hissed.

Dylan stumbled, leaving as fast as he could. "Coward,"Iggy murmured, slamming the door and clenching his fists.

"Thanks, you overprotective goon,"I said, smiling through tears. Iggy reached over and bundled me into a hug. "Iggy...choking...let..go, you idiot..."I said.

He let go. "Next time, when you get a boyfriend, you're going to tell me first so I can approve,"he said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. Thanks, _dad,_"I said sarcastically. He grinned. "No problem,"he replied proudly.

"Actually...she pretty much already has a boyfriend..."Ella said, grinning and bumping shoulders with me. I blushed. "Shut up, Ella,"I said. Ella raised an eyebrow. "It is true, isn't it? How many times have you kissed him now?"she asked. Iggy's jaw dropped. "ALREADY?! MAX, WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO?"

I turned red, smiling sheepishly. "Nothing? I mean, yeah..."I said, trailing off awkwardly. Iggy crossed his arms, mock glaring at me. "Who is it..."he asked.

"IT'S FANG!"Ella blurted out. I glared at her. "ELLA!"

Iggy went bug-eyed. "FANG? FANG? AS IN F-NICK? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"he asked, shocked.

"Um...yeah, actually..."

"MAX, WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITH YOU!"

"Not freak out? But I guess It's too late for that..."

**LOL LIKE HATE? Absolutely disgusted? Tell me what you think!**

**ONE NOTE: **

**my bday is on halloween...yeah, I'm not actually joking. Scary, right? Someone called me she-devil one time when I told them that. Yeah, you can guess my reaction. **

**So I'm going to be planning stuff and whatever. **

**So, yeah. Anyway, I'm super excited. **

**MY BFMFN BOUGHT TICKETS TO THE ANIME CONVENTION IN MESA! So freaking psyched! Who should I role play as? Anyway, debating it...it would be so helpful if any of you guys had ideas. I'm making my own costume. **

**My friend said I should be Lucy from Fairy Tail...but that's just, like, not me at all...**

**But, when I'm done with my costume, I'll probably post it on Facebook google plus or some random social network. **

**:) **

**lol thanks! Hope u guys can help me out with this 'dilemma'. **

**PM me or REVIEW!**

**and last question: **

**is it just me, or does anyone not find it weird that Dove whatever plays both Maddie and Liv in 'liv and Maddie' on Disney?**

**and that concludes the longest authors note ever! (I think, probably not...)**


	16. Chapter 16

**HEY rewards thanks for the reviews! You guys r da best!**

**if I role play as Max, I'll put links up Of me!**

**anyway, i thought it was a great idea...but my friends want the to be Lucy from Fairytail. **

**:( **

**thanks for the suggestionS! If there r anymore, please tell me!**

I adjusted my school backpack, seeing someone talking to Fang. It was Maya. I could see the smirk and the all-knowing manner from mile. The snootiness clung to her like a parasite. I approached them, seeing her smile sweetly. I withheld the glare as I gave her an equally sickeningly swet smile.

"Hello..um, Mary, right? Wait, sorry, I mean, Lissa. Hi Lissa,"I said, smiling pleasantly at her. I enjoyed seeing the flash of rage in her eyes. She collected herself and returned my smile. "Actually, it's Maya. You're Dylan's girlfriend, right? I believe Fang and I were talking about you before you barged in,"she replied smoothly.

I cocked an eyebrow, genuinely curious.

"Oh?"

"Oh,"she agreed.

I smirked, saying, "Oh, really? I hope everything he said was good, like how great of a kisser I am. I'm sure Dylan's already told you that."

Maya's eyes widened, shocked. I smiled innocently. "No? Perhaps you've already figure that out since you stalk Fang all the time,"I continued.

Her face was red with anger. I left, calling over my shoulder, "Come on, Fang!"

I could practically see Maya's taunting smile, the jeers that she was 'too polite' to say. I could feel her searing gaze.

Just because my luck is that bad, my full name was called for the whole entire school to hear. the world hated me.

"Maximum Maria Ride, please come to the office. Maximum Maria Ride, please come to the office,"the overhead speaker blared out, broadcasting my real name to the entire school.

Fang smirked, mouthing, "Princess Maximum Maria Ride, time to go to the office." I shot him a nasty look, glaring.

I groaned and walked off to the office. When I got there, I saw someone I was definitely not expecting.

"Max?"

Standing before me was my older brother, Ari.

"Max...I'm really sorry. I already told Ella. Ella's at home right now. I think Nudge is with her, too,"He said, his eyes glassy. My eyes widened.

I was scared. What was wrong?

_Just let go. _But it wasn't my mom who said it in my mind. It was Jeb. I winced, thinking, "_Shut up, asshole. I already let go when I let Mom die."_

I remembered clearly when Mom first started using that three-word phrase. She said it when she wanted to reassure me, to make me feel better and safer. The first time she had uttered other words in her sweet, motherly voice was thirteen years ago...

_Flashback_

_The mother watched her child with vigilance. Max, just three years old, was scaling the oak tree in the yard, climbing up like a monkey. She reached a skinny branch, climbing forwards carefully. "Max, don't go any farther!"Helen cried, standing right below the branch Max was climbing, ready to catch her if needed._

_Max ignored her mother, filled with the adrenalin of n being up high. She wasn't scared of heights; she had always loved being up in the air. It felt like flying. _

_She continued to climb, carefully moving forward. Suddenly, she slipped. "Mommy!"she cried, her hands catching onto a low branch. _

_"It's OK, baby girl. Come on, fall right here. I'll catch you, don't worry,"Helen saie gently, raising her hands up to gently touch Max's hanging legs. _

_"Mommy, I can't!"she cried. _

_Helen smiled. "Max. I'll catch you. You know why?"_

_Max twisted slightly to look at her mother through her tears. "Why?"she whispered in a trembling voice._

_"Because I love you so, so much."_

_"I love you, too, Mommy."_

_"I know. Just let go, Max."_

_Max squeezed her eyes shut and let go too the branch, falling safely into her mother's waiting arms._

_"See? I caught you."_

I held back tears, remembering. I found my voice and asked my brother.

"What? Ari, what happened? Tell me! Why is Ella at home with Nudge?"I asked frantically.

He looked me in the eyes, then brought me close.

"Dad died three days ago,"he said.

My jaw dropped.

"ARE YOU A HUNDRED PERCENT SURE HE DIDN'T ESCAPE OR SOMETHING?"I shouted, desperately grasping for some sliver of hope.

So, you believe the great Maximum Ride is too amazing to cry. I wasn't emotionless or mentally-retarded. OF COURSE I CRIED! WHO AM I, THE EMOTIONLESS ROCK?

Ari sent me a glare. "Max, you think the police didn't search? The facility he worked at was completely destroyed by the toxic chemicals!"

I sighed, crying. Screw being a professional race car driver. MY DAD DIED IN A FACILITY BEING A NERDY, MAD SCIENTIST PERSON.

Seriously? That was definitely on my Top Ten Worst Ways to Die list.

Yeah, it was a great day to die in a scientific facility wearing white coats and safety goggles. Heads up, goggles. You definitely weren't enough to protect my dad's eyes, much less his body and face and everything!

I was really upset.

My dad, the guy who used to love me and feed me and teach me and told me to be 'Just the Real Maximum Ride and not just another copy of someone', was dead. When you think about everything in a straightforward fashion, it's not that great, is it?

* * *

I honestly believed the world hated me.

Ella sobbed, burying her face in Ari's chest. "Daddy's gone!"

I shuddered, wishing she didn't call him 'daddy'. Ella still believed Jeb had been a father until the end, despite neglecting Ari and me and breaking up with Valencia, our mom. It still hurt to call her mom. It reminded me so much of Helen Ride, my birth mother.

Mom _told _him not to work at Itex, but he did! Mom _told_ him to just work in Cali as a dentist or some random medical doctor, but noooooo.

He didn't want to.

My dad had wanted to find a cure to cancer, the same disease that had killed his mother.

"Why did he do it? Why?"I asked.

Mom met my eyes. "Working there? I'm sorry, kids. Jeb and I never told you the truth...His second child, born after Max by thirty minutes, died from cancer. Max...you had a twin. She was Helen, your birthmother's, daughter. She was diagnosed with cancer. Jeb always kept a picture of the girl. . I remember her perfectly. These amazing eyes and an odd, heart-shaped birthmark on her forearm. Helen and Jeb were going to call her Maria. After Jeb's mother. I guess she was basically cursed from the start like that..."she said.

Shock overwhelmed me. The new information sent cold signals to my brain. Images flashed in my brain, one by one. It was too much of a coincidence. She looked like me, acted like me. Liked the same guys as me.

I knew I had seen that kind of birthmark before...

Who had I just seen with that birthmark? Someone I hated. A lot.

My eyes turned to the size of plates as it dawned on me.

This can not be possible. She CAN NOT be my sister. My sister was dead! That girl...she was very much alive.

**I believe you guys can all guess who Max's sister is. Yes, her sister is actually alive, and she still has cancer. But they really don't know it. SOO WHAT IF SHE GOES AND LIVES AT MAX'S HOUSE?**


	17. Chapter 17

**I'm sorry for not updating yesterday. I was busy studying and cursing and doing homework. **

**Guess what? **

**The world hates me.**

**I LOST MY DAMN PHONE. **

**Now you realize what kind of horrifying dilemma I am in. Now you realize that you feel really sorry for me. **

**Don't worry. I feel bad for myself to. **

**Anyways, SCREW MY LIFE. Let's get on with the chapter.**

Fang was helping me cope with life. I felt dead. My birth parents were both dead. They were apart of me, especially Helen, Mom. I missed her so much. It was a few weeks since Ari had arrived at school and told me that Jeb was dead. The funeral was tomorrow, and I was going to be one of the people speaking at his funeral. I hadn't figured out what to say, but I wanted it to actually create a lasting memory in Jeb's honor.

That week, I also took Valencia to Maya, realizing how much she wished she could meet the 'sweet, adorable little girl that Jeb always held a picture of'.

Damn it.

So, out of gut-gnawing guilt, I introduced Mother to Maya. Valencia, Mom, immediately freaked out, taking Maya to the hospital and getting records and shit from the care home and foster system Maya had been in. For some reason, the orphanage place in Thailand had shipped Maya back to America in hopes of finding her birth mother after five years of staying at that stupid orphanage without anyone adopting her. Well, Helen Ride was inconveniently dead while Jeb Ride and the rest of his amazing children had moved away from their former home address.

Yup, the world hated Maya, too.

Mom was getting back together with Ella's dad. Ella didn't really remember her father since he left when she was two. Apparently, Mom was dating Ella's dad again, and she was afraid to inform us because she feared our reactions.

Or, more correctly, MY FREAKING REACTION.

But, then again, I understood completely why.

Maya sat on my bed, beaming. To her, being my sister meant that she had the right to stalk me while I was singing and uploading music videos on my blog.

She was staring at me with such a critical eye that I became really fed up with her attitude.

"Dude, stop stalking me and go to the guest room. Don't you have a life? Visit your foster mom and say 'hi'!"I said, trying to stay calm.

She smiled in a too-sweet way, bouncing on my bed.

"Oh, OK. Bye, Sissy!"she called, going out. I gritted my teeth, glaring as she left, skipping. Turning back to my laptop, I continued to write down lyrics while looking at pictures of Iceland. Sometimes, my inspiration came from stupid yet hilarious Youtube videos, other times it came from sweet images, and other times, it was just from looking at my history textbook.

I hummed, clicking my pen and staring at the computer.

Dad used to be such a big part of my life.

Then he started to drift away, becoming a stranger that was always in my house. I never said good-bye to him. In truth, I would always love and care for Jeb no matter what.

I was forgiving and forgetting, after the initial pain and anger and grief. I forgave my dad. I just hoped he knew it.

Words poured insistently as I stared at the sparkling pink jacket that Jeb had given me. What had he said that day?

_"I saw it, and I remembered that you were going through a faux leather jacket phase. I thought...it would just make up for a very little part of not being here. __Sometimes, people slip away, and that's when you finally realize that you've lost something very important to you. I don't want you to slip away from me when you grow up and have to leave me, sweetie. Don't slip away._"

I hadn't been the one to slip away. He had. I rushed, my pen dashing across a brand new page of my music notebook.

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
**I miss you, miss you so bad**  
**I don't forget you, oh it's so sad**  
**I hope you can hear me, I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
**I didn't get around to kiss you goodbye on the hand**  
**I wish that I could see you again, I know that I can't**  
**I hope you can hear me, 'cause I remember it clearly**

**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**I've had my wake up, won't you wake up**  
**I keep asking why?**  
**And I can't take it, it wasn't fake it**  
**It happened you passed by**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**  
**There you go, there you go**  
**Somewhere I can't bring you back**

**Now you're gone, now you're gone**  
**There you go, there you go**  
**Somewhere you're not coming back**

**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**  
**The day you slipped away**  
**Was the day I found it won't be the same**

**Na na, na na na, na na**  
**I miss you**

_**-Slipped Away, Avril Lavigne**_

**_Read more: Avril Lavigne - Slipped Away Lyrics | MetroLyrics_**

By the time I was done, my handwriting was slightly smudged by the tears that had trickled onto the page. I closed the door and locked it, making sure that no one could hear me.

They slowly stopped as the memories of my perfect, happy and young family disappeared. But, like all young things, my family had become worn and unhappy.

I felt worn and unhappy.

I went downstairs into our basement and sat down at the piano, playing a sad tune full of emotion. I sighed, kneeling next to my piano.

"Max?"

I turned slowly, seeing my sister. No, I meant, my real sister, Ella. I smiled weakly. "Yeah?"I asked. She shuffled her feet, sniffing and brushing away her straight and dull-looking hair. She had been so upset for the past weeks that she hadn't even taken the time to fix her hair and face and everything lately.

"Um. What are you doing for D-dad's funeral?"she stuttered, choking out the words. I smiled, gesturing at the sofa next to the piano. "Sit. Listen, tell me if it's any good."

I played the same tune, modifying it and making it more complex, weaving the melody and harmony together. My right and left hand played perfectly in sync. Then I started singing, trapped in my own world.

Music was my world.

When I finished, Ella was quiet. Then she burst into tears, launching herself at me. She wrapped her skinny arms around me, crying. "Oh, Max!"she said, crying. "That captured Daddy so perfectly,"she continued.

I winced. "Please don't call him Daddy,"I whispered, hugging her back.

She nodded, smiling cautiously. "OK. But, that was good inspiration. I think I know how I'll conclude at the funeral."

She left, leaving me alone in the basement with my sad piece of music and the piano.

I turned my face so I was looking upward towards the heavens.

"Dad, if you're out there...I never slipped away."

* * *

**So, very short. Sorry about that.**

**Anyway, I'm going to go...cuz I feel awfully bad. Review and everything. If you want me to talk about the funeral, say AYE!**

**If you want me to fast-forward to a date with Fang and little mentions of the funeral, say YAY FAX!**

**Bye, guys. **

**Love your support. **

**Keep on flying, **

**The Girl who Lost her Goddamn phone, the only vessel with her personal text message conversations**


	18. Chapter 18

**HEY I'M SO SO SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE YESTERDAY...I HATE MY LIFE RIGHT NOW :( ASIAN FAILED A FEW TESTS...anyway, this is the new chapter! ENJOY!**

I cried. I laughed. I yelled. I broke down.

That week changed my life. Facing all of my recent relationship problems, this new one was so big I couldn't believe how shallow and immature I had been before. Fighting sluts, calling people bitches, kicking people's asses. Was that really me? I did all of that? What kind of hurt did I cause?

If those sluts were bitches, I could definitely go down as a bitch for the way I had been acting.

"Shit, no more relationships for me,"I thought as I paced in my bedroom, trying to ignore the broken wails vibrating through Ella's room. I had to leave. I had to get out of here. I couldn't be here anymore, because all I was doing was hurting people.

Ella. I had screamed at her for crying for a dad who really hadn't cared about us. That just made her cry more.

Ari. I told him to suck it up and move on.

Nudge. I had told her no one cared about her retarded fashion trends. Nudge left, crying, and I hadn't even cared.

Mom. I told her she was a bitch for letting our father do his own thing. I also said she was the worst mother in the world for dating Ella's dad, the one who had left them before.

Iggy. I told him he needed to stop being so immature because no one freaking liked him.

Fang. I told him he was the biggest man whore in the universe, and that I hated him to all eternity.

What was wrong with me?

I needed to leave. Being here was only hurting everyone around me. And I couldn't stop myself. I had to let the pain and sorrow out, and my way of doing that was screaming at others. I was a monster.

I ran a hand through my hair, turning on my laptop. Lately, I had stayed in my room every single day by myself, not coming out. I had been posting more and more music videos that were supposed to be happy and playful, but then the music turned sad and cold and dead.

I checked my e-mail, seeing the things I got from my followers.

'What happened, Max?'they asked.

'Why are you so sad?' they said.

I groaned, wanting something that wasn't that. My eyes literally popped out of my head when I saw the newest e-mail.

**From: Cory Records**

**Re: Your music**

**Message:**

**My daughter, Chloe, told me about you music. She loves your music so much. I listened to your music since it has become one of the top blogs in the world. People all around love your music. I'm asking you if you would like to sign a contract with Cory Records. We would really like you to get started by singing a duet with another singer part of our recording center. **

**I would like you to answer to this e-mail ASAP, and then Cory Records will talk to you about everything later.**

**Best Wishes, **

**Collin Cory**

"Oh my god,"I said. I COULD GET A CONTRACT WITH _THE _CORY COLLINS! The one who made so many singers famous!

I started to race downstairs, but then I stopped. Mom would never say yes.

Was I really willing to give up my friends?

'They hate you, Max. Look at how you've hurt them. You can't stay here. Each moment you're there, you're causing them more pain. You need to leave before you destroy them. The others may be fine, but you will incinerate Nudge and Ella with your words. You can't stay and be selfish and hurt them.'I thought.

I steeled my nerves and wrote back.

**Mr. Collin Cory, **

**I'm glad you like my music. I would love to start a contract with Cory Records as soon as possible. I have just one question- Would I be able to continue high school in L.A.? Please e-mail me information concerning transportation to L.A.**

**Sincerely, **

**Maximum Martinez**

And I clicked send. That was it. I had sealed my fate. Then I fell onto my bed and sobbed. I was leaving the only home left for me.

* * *

The next morning, I received a new e-mail.

**Maximum Martinez,**

**Your airplane documents are here. Someone will pick you up from the airport and bring you to Cory Records. We would like to start your first album the day after your arrival. Remember to bring all essentials and your passport and a driver's license.**

**See you soon, **

**Collin Cory**

I clicked on the document attached. It really was airplane tickets. I quickly printed out the tickets. I sighed. Calling a taxi company, I asked them to pick me up from the Chandler Fashion mall tomorrow night at six in front of Barnes and Noble. They agreed.

I swallowed hard.

And I started writing.

**Mom, **

**Please don't come after me. I don't want anyone else involved. I want you to..stay normal. Please don't involve anyone. It's not that I don't love you guys, I just can't be here. **

**The pain from dad's death is too much and I can't help it. Seeing you guys just reminds me all of the memories I had with you guys and Dad. I can't do this anymore. I'll still go to school and everything. That's a promise, and I will go to college. I'll do my best, and I won't turn into a psychopath.**

**It won't happen to me. I'm not like that, and you know it's true.**

**I'll send money every month. **

**I love you so much. You may not know it, but it's true. I'm sorry for being...possibly the worst daughter in the universe. I want to repay you for everything you've done for me. **

**If it wasn't for you and Dad, I wouldn't be like I am. **

**If you ever want to meet up again, e-mail me. We'll keep in touch, I promise. **

**In my way, I love you. I'll miss you. Just remember this isn't good-bye. I'll see you someday. Don't worry about me, Mom. I love you more than anything.**

**But it's time for me to fly the nest.**

**I'm sorry for everything. Calling you those names, and yelling at Ella and Ari. I don't deserve a family like you guys. Yelling at others is my way to deal with anger, and I'm sorry. Please remember me and stay in touch.**

**LOVE YOU FOR ETERNITY, **

**Maximum Martinez**

Tears fell steadily as I stuffed it into an envelope. Then I wrote the next apology.

**Ella, **

**I may not have treated you like it, but you're the best sister in the world. I love you so much. E-mail me everyday.**

**I'll be there for you from now on. **

**Remember the time that the waves crashed on the rocks and got all over you? That moment replays in my head a lot when I wrote this. **

**I'll miss you, Ella. **

**Our relationship as sisters is rusty but I love you so much. I'm sorry. I need to leave. I can't hurt you anymore. I'm sorry. Your way of showing pain is crying, but I scream at others. I can't stay here. **

**I hurt you guys more than you let on.**

**Dad's death is too much for me. **

**It's not that I don't care, I just can't do this. **

**I love you.**

**LOVE, **

**YOUR ONE AND ONLY SISTER**

I kept on writing to all of my friends and family. I finished every single one. Then I got to Fang's. The tears ran even faster, splattering the paper. The pen ink smudged across the paper.

**Fang**

**I could write a really long letter about how much you mean to me. But I won't. Just remember, that's all I ask. I love you.**

_**Sometimes good-bye is a second chance. -Second Chance, Shinedown**_

**-Max**

I couldn't write anymore to Fang. I just remembered everything. During the weeks before, Fang had been my shoulder to cry on. And I had yelled at him, screamed at him...hurt him.

I still remembered the look of pain on his face.

Shock. Hurt. Just plain old pain.

It was all my fault. What was I doing to the people around me?


	19. Chapter 19

**yo. **

**this is flyconverselol**

**so i have a favor to ask before I continue this story...**

**I NEED FIVE REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. FIVE, IS THAT TOO MUCH?  
Anyway, please please please review. **

**I need to see if this story isn't crap.**

**anyway...here's your chapter**

**-Max-**

I stood in front of Barnes and Noble, waiting with my luggage. I had asked an old acquaintance of mine to drop me off at the mall. That acquaintance was Maya. Mom had officially taken her in, and I had told Maya I was leaving. Naturally, Maya was delighted. She didn't want me hanging around. What also sealed the deal was the fact that I told her I would kill her if she tattled on me before I left and that she could have my room and my car. I had told Maya to take me, and I told Maya to tell Mom the truth when I was safely out of Arizona.

"Are you Ms. Martinez?"the taxi driver asked. I nodded. He piled my stuff into the trunk, but I kept my guitar with me. I was using 'Martinez' instead of 'Ride' because I wanted to honor my Dad by not using it, and I had told my mother that I would use 'Martinez'. I was the worst daughter in the world, and it was just better if I didn't seem to be related to him. I knew I was a disgrace to my mom, too. When I got to L.A., I would change my name right away. I was going to stay at my aunt's place in L.A. She and Mom weren't on speaking terms, so that was a relief for me. I probably would get my own place soon, anyways.

Or I could live with Ari. Since he was eighteen, he was heading off to college soon. He went to UCLA, and his apartment which he shared with one of his friends was around three hours away from L.A.

"Good evening. Just going to Sky Harbor Airport, yes?"he asked in a formal voice. "Yes,"I replied. The car ride was silent until he asked, "Ms. Martinez, how old are you? You seem young for someone traveling around the globe."

I laughed, replying quickly, "You're never too young and you're never too old."

The taxi driver laughed. "Yes. I suppose you're right,"he replied. I sighed, leaning into the window and waiting for the tears to fall. They never fell. Maybe I was starting to get used to the fact that I was officially leaving my family and friends.

* * *

**-Fang-**

"Where did she go?"I asked, slamming my fist down, frustrated. Ella burst into tears, and I stumbled back, shocked. "H-hey, Ells, I'm sorry,"I said. Ella sobbed, pulling a crumpled and tear-stained paper from her pocket. "Read what Max wrote to me!"she cried.

I grabbed the letter, my eyes racing across the paper. Where-?

Ella's mom stepped in, putting down her work bag. "Oh. Hi, Fang,"she said, voice hollow. She went into the kitchen without another word. I was shocked. Usually, she was so bright and cheerful and asked if you needed anything.

I turned my gaze back to Ella. "So, spit it. Since Max isn't here, where is she?"I asked. Ella cried, collapsing onto the sofa. "Mom knows...but she won't tell me!"she cried. I nodded mutely and went into the kitchen.

"Hey, Dr. Martinez,"I said softly. She nodded at me, eating chips. "Where did Max go?"I asked. Maya entered the kitchen, wearing Max's clothes! I glared at her. She had no right. "Oh, hey, Fang,"Maya said, smirking. Maya switched living between her adoptive parents' house and Dr. M's house. One week she lived here, the next she lived there. "Max went to L.A. She's becoming a big pop star. She got an e-mail about it from Cory Records a while ago,"Maya said, eyelashes fluttering at me. What a bitch. Her real sister left, and now she was trying to steal me, her sister's boyfriend?

Dr. M's head shot up. "What? An e-mail? How do you know?"she asked, voice cold. Maya's eyes widened. "Uh, uh...she, uh, wrote me a text message,"she said quickly. Dr. M's eyes narrowed. "She never knew you before, Maya, or she would've mentioned it. Don't lie, Maya,"she said softly.

Then Maya blurted everything out, about sending Max to the mall, and that Max was on a flight to L.A. Dr. M looked furious. Me? I was mad, too. My girlfriend could still be here if it weren't for her slutty sister!"Go home, Maya. Take your stuff. Think about what you just did. You sent your own sister, _my daughter,_ to L.A. to live by herself! Just get out,"she snarled. Maya started to protest, but Dr. M gave her a surprisingly withering look, and Maya nodded quickly and bolted out of the kitchen.

"Bye, Fang,"she called, making a 'call me' signal. Dr. M glared at me, a fiery light in her eyes that I recognized as protectiveness. "Don't go out with Maya. Oh, and, you need to say what she wrote to you,"Dr. M said. She took out a folder with papers in it, sifted through them, and handed me one. Compared to the others, mine had basically no writing. Did she really hate me that much? Not even bothering to write me a lengthy letter explaining why she left?

I sighed, looking down at the paper. It had tear stains all over it, but I didn't realize I was crying until later.

**Fang**

**I could write a really long letter about how much you mean to me. But I won't. Just remember, that's all I ask. I love you.**

_**Sometimes good-bye is a second chance. -Second Chance, Shinedown**_

**-Max**

She loved me. A lump formed in my throat as I brushed the slivers of tears that fell down my face.

I turned to her mom, determined. "I'm going to bring Max back,"I said confidently. Hope lit the veterinarian's eyes up. "Oh, you do love her, too, don't you?"she asked softly. I looked Max's mom straight in the eye. "Yes. I do,"I replied. There was no denying it. I was in love with Maximum Ride.

Then I shot out the door without another word.

* * *

**-Max-**

I carried my one suitcase and my backpack, the guitar at my side. As I walked through the airport to A-16, I saw all of the shops around me, each one reminding me of a friend.

The cheery and hot pink 'Welcome to Arizona!' teddy bear, holding a big red heart with a pink bow clipped on its ear. small Mario bomb that could wind-up and walk around. Iggy.

I missed home. I missed my family. I missed everyone. I wasn't actually early. In fact, I was pretty late since the taxi cab got stuck in traffic on the way to the airport.

People were already starting to board the plane. I yawned, sighing. "Still boarding, first class,"the airport lady said into the mic. I looked down at my ticket and gathered my things.

The lady checked them before letting me pass. I sat in my designated seat in the Fist Class section.

I waited for the plane to start ascending. I stared out the window. "Oh, look. It's raining,"I whispered to myself glumly. The world was crying, wasn't it?

Pulling out my iPod, I fell asleep listening to the soothing tones of Valentina Lisitsa's piano playing.

* * *

**-Fang-**

There was terrible traffic. "Shit,"I cried, looking down at my phone to see the time. What if I was too late?

I parked the car on the side of the road before running through the rain on the sidewalk to the airport. I raced across the sidewalk, feeling light-headed from how fast I was going.

_Max. This is for Max. Everything is for Max. Max. I love you. Everything about you. Things may not have worked out at first and I may not have dated you that long, but I know it's true._

When I finally got there, I was soaked.

I rushed through the airport.

A-16. Now departing.

Shit.

She was gone.

I was too late.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! another update! Sorry about no fax :(**

-Max-

The plane started descending, and a flight attendant woke me up. I sat up straight, sighing. Would I ever see Ella or Mom or Nudge or Fang or Iggy or anyone at all?

I breathed in deeply, hoping I would. After a few more minutes, we were able to start departing. I grabbed my luggage and went off, searching for my ride. She was right outside my terminal's baggage claim. "Hi, I'm Emma!"she chirped. I winced. That name sounded too much like Ella's. I plastered on a smile, returning her cheerful grin.

"I'm Max,"she said. Emma led me to a sleek black Cadillac. Both of us pushed my stuff in, and then we entered the car. "So,"Emma said, "You're that new music artist my boss wants to sign a contract with, right? He was talking about how amazing you are! He's not usually one to brag and all, but he was! He's really nice and funny, actually, but he sometimes really likes getting a lot of work crammed in on Fridays."

She talked at a normal pace, unlike Nudge, but she still talked a lot. After passing a highway, Emma drove to a building with the lit-up words 'Cory Records' on the black modern-looking building.

"So, my boss already found some really awesome apartments that I bet you will absolutely love! He wants to start a record for you really soon, and for you to spread the word,"Emma continued, carrying my backpack. I held my suitcase and guitar, insisting that I could take it.

Emma led me through the fancy lobby up to the fifth floor, where his main office was.

I went up, and I saw the strawberry- blond girl that I had seen before. "Omigawd! Chloe!"I said, spreading my arms wide as I hugged her. I shifted my guitar, embracing her. She laughed. "Oh, Max! Nice to see you!"

I cocked my head, confused. "So, you're Collin's daughter! That's so cool!"I said, smiling. Chloe returned the smile, her blue eyes sparkling. "Yeah. Anyway, let's go! You have to meet Dad. He's so excited about you."

I nodded, grinning. She led me to the office with Emma following closely behind with my stuff.

Collin Cory stood up, beaming and shaking my hand. I brushed my brownish-blond hair back. He was short, like his daughter, but compared to me, who was five foot eight inches, he seemed shorter. "Hi! I'm Max. It's so nice to meet you. I really want to thank you for this amazing opportunity."I said, flashing a smile and allowing a courteous tone to creep into my voice. Chloe and Emma left quickly, waving. Emma left my things on the floor in the corner of the office.

He waved a hand, pushing my thanks away. "Welcome! i know you will fit in very well. I'm Collin Cory. Anyway, I know you're sixteen. Where will live?"

"Well, uh, I was planning on switching me legal guardian to my aunt who lives here. She's a make-up artist. Ever heard of Leigh Martinez?"I asked, smiling. Collin's eyes widened. "Oh! I've met her. Has she already been notified?"he asked.

"Well, I've called her. Her daughter Charlotte answered, and she said she get the message to her mom. But I don't plan on living with them. I plan on living by myself somewhere here."I said, smiling.

"No problem! I've already chosen some beautiful penthouses here. Once you choose one and start getting your first payments and records, we can put it under Leigh's name, and you can send her payments."Mr. Cory explained. He took out a contract, which I skimmed through and signed.

I had a record deal with Cory Records!

Collin started out of the office and led me out. He told me about the plans for me.

"That's awesome! I've already gotten some songs I've written. Can we start recording? They're really nice, fun songs,"I said.

Mr. Cory beamed and nodded. "If you would like. Unless you're feeling tired and want to be sent to your aunt's house now? I know you must be tired."he said sympathetically. Surprisingly, I feel slightly energetic. I'm away from the people I love, and that means I won't be ruining their lives anymore. And, I'm looking forward to letting my music be heard everywhere.

I wanted to make a statement.

I followed Collin into the recording studio. It's nice and classy, with vinyl Nirvana records and pictures of bands like Linkin Park decorating the walls. The seats and red and plush, and I knew I could totally live here if I could.

I tapped the mic, smiling, before singing, placing the headphones on my head in the recording chamber.

**You know the bed feels warmer**  
**Sleeping here alone**  
**You know I dream in color**  
**And do the things I want**

**You think you've got the best of me**  
**Think you've had the last laugh**  
**Bet you think that everything good is gone**  
**Think you left me broken down**  
**Think that I'd come running back**  
**Baby, you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong**

**Chorus:**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

**Bridge:**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**  
**They told you I was moving on, over you**  
**You didn't think that I'd come back**  
**I'd come back swinging**  
**You tried to break me, but you see**

**Chorus:**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you fighter**  
**Footsteps even lighter**  
**Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone**

**Bridge:**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**  
**Just me, myself and I**  
**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**  
**Stand a little taller**  
**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**

**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**  
**Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted**  
**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking 'bout me**  
**You know in the end the day you left is just my beginning**  
**In the end**

**[Repeat chorus]**  
**[Repeat bridge x2]**

**I'm not alone**

_**-Kelly Clarkson, Stronger**_

**(A/N: From MetroLyrics...Read more: Kelly Clarkson - Stronger Lyrics | MetroLyrics)**

When I finished, I took them off and step out. Collin beams at me, giving me a huge smile. "Max, you're going to be the world's next biggest sensation,"he said, patting me on the back.

I nodded, slightly nervous, but I guessed I could deal with it. That was when my iPhone in my back pocket makes a tinny beeping noise, signaling a new message. I smiled apologetically at Collin.

I took it out and looked.

**To Max: **

**Thanks for ditching me. What the hell is ur problem, Max? Do you want me to die? Everyone at school and shit is asking about you. Iggy is worried as hell, and Nudge is actually not talking, and Fang...isn't even at school! **

**WTF! I miss you so much, MAXIE!**

**-UR SIS, ELLS**

I gulped, fingers trembling as I typed back.

**To Ella:**

**I'm in a good place! Chloe's here, and I'm following 'my' dreams of being a big pop star. R u happy 4 me?**

The reply came instantly.

**To Max: **

**Hell no! of course I'm not happy, stupid! But if you're happy, I'll be OK...visit me ASAP! Which means...tomorrow!**

**-UR SIS, ELLS**

I laugh softly.

**To Ella: **

**I'll try...don't worry, I'll have a chauffeur drive you here to my next concert and you can stay in my giant, beautiful penthouse! Anyway, GTG. LUV YA. Tell Mom 2 call.**

I sighed, returning my attention to Collin.

"Sorry about that. I was texting my sister, Ella. I think Chloe's met her before,"I told Mr. Cory. He nodded, smiling. "Seeing that you already have some songs down, we can probably get your album done and selling pretty soon! We'll need to work out the details for the music videos later,"he said.

Night fell quickly, and Emma dropped me off at my aunt's medium-sized, cozy home in a nice and comfortable neighborhood.

Emma helped me with my stuff, and we rang the doorbell. There was some clattering at first before I heard the lock clank open. Standing before was Aunt Leigh. "Auntie!"I cried, hugging her. She laughed, hugging me back. Leigh and I had always been close, but we had been split apart because of Valencia's bad relationship with Leigh.

Charlotte creaked the door open wider, eyes widening. "CUZ!"she cried, launching herself at me. I laughed, hugging my relatives.

"RUFF!"

A small, black Scottish dog pawed at my legs, yapping in its high-pitched bark. "Aw,"I said, bending down to pick up the dog. "Who's this boy?"I asked. The dog snuggled closer, blinking its dark, intelligent eyes.

"Oh, this is Total. Isn't he adorable?"Charlotte asked, scratching his neck.

He barked, moving closer to Charlotte's hand.

Leigh smiled. "We got him last Christmas from a stunt actress on set. She had a litter of puppies, and she gave us this one. He was the loudest and most annoying of the group."she said, recounting the story.

"A total nuisance,"Charlotte added, grinning.

"And that's where his name came from. The stunt actress was always calling this little guy a 'total nuisance', and we decided to call him 'Total'. You see? But, of course, we didn't want to call him 'Nuisance' or something,"Aunt Leigh finished.

I laughed. "Well, Total fits him well."

Charlotte's eyes lit up mischievously. "Total is just like Max. Yeah, Maximum? See? Max is a 'maximum nuisance', the loudest of any group, and the most annoying,"Charlotte teased. I rolled my eyes, faking hurt.

"Char, what happened to the sweet, innocent thirteen year old I knew?"I asked, smirking. Charlotte narrowed her eyes, arms crossed. "Hey! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Leigh peered out behind me. "Gosh, Max, I'm so sorry! Come in."

Emma smiled, bringing my stuff in.

"Would you like to stay...?"Aunt Leigh asked Emma in a polite tone. Emma shook her head. "I wish. But the boss wanted me back. I've got an errand to do for him,"she said. I was about to object, knowing that no such thing had been asked of Emma, but she just winked at me.

I sat down in the cheery dining room with my relatives, chatting and laughing.

There was one thing on my mind, nagging me.

I missed Fang so much.

**OLAY! Everyone, I am pushing the story ending time to a week after October 31st. Sorry :(**

**the next chapter will be in Fang's POV. **

**NOW...DRUM ROLL...THE WINNER OF OUR RANDOM REVIEWING CONTEST IS...BiteMeBro522!**

**Congrats.**

**So, what's the Random Reviewing Contest? **

**Well, it's a contest I have for my amazing, awesomely cool reviewers who support me so much! I have them 'randomly' and it's based off of the reviews. Sometimes, the contest will be on who has the best profile pic or which reviewer had the longest reviewer or which reviewer wrote the most inspiring review ever! **

**But, WHATEVER. **

**Today's Random Reviewing Contest was 'MOST REVIEWS'. **

**That's BiteMeBro522, with 10 reviews! **

**Out of the total of 41 reviews, that's amazing, right? Anyway, the prizes for the Random Reviewing Contest this time: **

**Feature of the Author **

**Sneak Peak of the Next Chapter (in a PM)**

**Choose the topic of a one-shot focused on anything Maximum Ride or any other book series or anime/ manga that I know of that isn't inappropriate or something...and I will write it dedicated to them :)  
**

**Yeah, next contest, the prizes will be different...if you can even call them prizes. :)**

**Featuring BiteMeBro522. **

**I read his/her story, Family. The story is pretty cool. Check it out!**

**Summary:**

**I have been created for a reason. And that reason is... to kill The Flock. But what will happen when I develop feelings for one of my targets? What will happen to my little brother if I fail? What am i willing to do to save my family? Rated T for language and violence. **

**I thought it was really interesting. The main character is Viper, a mutant girl with reptilian and human mix DNA. She has a younger brother, Jason, and she and the rest of their little gang of mutants meet the Flock in a new facility called the Mountain. It' located under Mount Everest with around twenty floors. Interesting? I thought so. **

**Read it! **

**OK, that's about it, guys. :)**

**-see you, flyingconverselol**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi! Sorry about not updating yesterday. Just got done with b-ball practice. Tired and still have to study Bio. My b-day, Halloween, is coming up soon so I still have to plan what I'm doing. **

**Anyway, BiteMeBro522, you get a preview of the last chapter Or the epilogue! :) unless you don't want to find out what happens at the very end...it's a huge spoiler. And, if you still want me to write a one-shot your choice, PM me! :)**

**So PM me! Also, I know the guest people said it's not fair to the contest thing...but yeah, I'm sorry. I won't even do it that often!**

**anyway, without further ado, I present the new chapter!**

-**Fang-**

I was saving up for enough money to get me enough gas to get to L.A.

I texted Max a couple of times, and she told me to calm down and that it was OK that she was a state away from me.

I was really sick of it.

I called her, waiting. She picked up on the third ring. "Hey, Fang!"she said in a cheerful voice. Honestly, I was worried. Was she OK? "Hey...how's life?"I asked, chuckling. Max made a noise like she was giving me a kiss. "Fang, I already told you! I'm doing this cuz it was a major opportunity! I'm halfway done with my first album right now,"she said, sounding excited.

I sighed, pacing in my room and shoving hair out of my eyes. "That's good. Are you happy?"I asked softly. She paused. "Yeah. But I miss you,"she murmured. Two days had passed since Max had left Arizona.

I nodded, smiling to myself. "Max, I love you,"I said.

I heard her suck in a sharp breath. "Oh, God. I love you, too, Fang,"she choked. She spit a sob out, sniffing. "Max? Are you OK?"I asked, heart pounding. "Yea-yeah. I just...I thought you would hate me for leaving you,"she said, crying.

"Can we schedule a video chat date?"I asked softly. "Yes!"she screamed immediately, laughing. "I really want to see your face right now,"she demanded. I chuckled. "I'll go on Skype now,"I promised. I started to end the call, but she begged me not to.

"Go to the computer and stay on untill I see your face,"she breathed.

I obeyed. When I saw her face, my heart swelled. "Max, I miss you so much,"I said. She looked prettier than ever, her brownish-blond hair curled at the nape of her neck, pulled into a long pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes sparkled, and her skin glowed with health. "In a way, it's a good thing that I'm not there. Being near the beach and everything and seeing new people makes it easier for me to...not remember Dad and Mom. You deserve someone who won't hurt you,"Max continued, sighing. There was a wistful look on her face.

I was about to reply, to tell her she was wrong and I would always love her when I was interrupted.

Angel, Gazzy, and Mom burst into the room. Mom was crying, Angel had red, puffy eyes, and Gazzy just looked shocked. "Uh, guys, what's wrong?"I asked. Max craned her neck, looking behind me through the computer camera. "Oh, hi, Gazzy, Angel, Mrs. Bridges,"Max said, waving. Mom's eyes flicked to Max's smiling image for a second before saying, "I'm so sorry, Fang. We have to go back to Virginia.

* * *

I glared at my mom and dad as we sat at the basically empty kitchen table. "Fuck this. We're going back to Virginia? When did you guys make this split-second decision? Without telling me?"

If we moved to Virginia, I would be three thousand miles apart from Max.

Mom wrung her hands, and Dad sat still, his face solemn. "Honey, I'm sorry, I get that Max is important to you-" I cut her off, slamming my palm on the table. Gazzy and Angel poked their heads into the kitchen curiously. "You guys don't get it. Max isn't just important to me. She's the only girl I have or ever will love,"I growled, grinding my teeth together, the aura of anger rolling off of me.

Mom placed her pale hands on her mouth, dark eyes wet with tears. "Oh my gosh,"she whispered. Dad's eyes flashed with emotion before he became stoic again. "Nick. Did you not hear your mother before? Her sister, Anne Walker, was diagnosed with cancer, and she may not have that much time left. We have to go visit her. We have to help out the Walkers right now,"he said.

I gritted my teeth, running my hands through my hair. "Perfect. The aunt that I used to like is going to die, and I have to go over there to see her."

"She's not a burden,"Mom snapped, bringing out her inner well-known family Bridges anger. All of my family had a spark of reckless and ruthless anger in us. Mom just knew how to keep it down better than the rest of us. Angel inherited that trait from Mom, too.

I raised my palms up in defeat. "OK! I got it. I guess I'll have to survive for two weeks and wait for my soon-to-be-super-famous girlfriend to fly me over to L.A."I said. Dad cleared his throat. "We will stay in Virginia. We're not moving back to Arizona afterwards."

"What about your job?"I asked, frustrated. "Well, they're transferring me back to Virginia. Isn't that convenient?"Dad asked, grinning widely at me. I glared at him grudgingly. "Whatever,"I grumbled, slipping back into my quiet mode.

Dad stood up and left, nodding at me, but Mom stayed at the table, studying me. "I'm so sorry, Nick. We have to leave. For your aunt. I see that you love this girl, but it just might not work out. Long-distance relationships...never really work out,"Mom said softly. My heart thudded, plummeting to the pit of my stomach. Heavily, I took a deep breath and left the table, not glancing back once.

* * *

"Max, I'm so sorry. I'm moving to Virginia really soon,"I said. Max was devastated. Her perfect, flowing face turned glum, and she frowned. "Oh, God. I'll miss you so much, Fang."

"Same,"I murmured, smiling sadly at my girlfriend.

She winked. "Don't worry. I'll pick you up in a private jet and get you,"she gloated, grinning. I chuckled. "I'm counting on it."

Her features brightened. "Well, the good thing is that I'm close to finishing my album. We've been doing a lot, and I'm done with the sixth song now. I'm a fast song writer, and Chloe has been really helpful with writing songs. All the lyrics and the instrumentals are down for the six songs! I'm shooting for two more for the album,"she said, beaming. I softened up, grinning at her. There was a dreamy, magical look in her eyes as she chattered on about her favorite hobby-music.

"Hey, Max. I've got to go pack,"I said, hearing my dad yell my name faintly. She snapped out of it, nodding solemnly. "I love you, Max,"I said softly.

She grinned at me, reaching out and touching the screen with her fingers. "I love you, too, Fang,"she whispered. A lump formed in my throat. It was like we were saying good-bye all over again.

"Oh, yeah, Fang? Tomorrow, I want you to watch the Kelly and Michael show thing. Please? I'm going to be on it,"she said. I was happy that Max was making such big achievements, but I was also sad. Would she leave me for someone else in the end?

"Yeah. I promise. Bye, Max,"I said. She smiled. "Bye."

I shut the video chat off and whirled around in my chair.

_You're everything to me, Max._

**Ok! That's it. ill try to make the next chapter funnier :) adios, children!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Do you hate me? Sorry for not updating! I had basketball practice Monday and Tuesday, and it was awful. My friends totally embarrassed me by screaming to the world that my birthday was on Halloween. A lot pf people thought it was on Wednesday because my google plus said that, so I got a bunch of undeserved birthday wishes...*sheepish* I'm so sorry for not updating! thanks for the bday wishes :) SO SOORRRY FOR NOT UPDATING! :( I SO SORRY **

**Oh...YEAH SHE-devils! Woot woot :)**

**Anyway, read BiteMeBro522's Maximum Ride fanfic, Family. **

**Totally worth it! Check it out and REVIEEEWWWW! :)**

* * *

**MAX**

The crowd laughed at my story as I beamed. I was on _Live with Kelly and Michael. _It was really exciting for me, and I was glad for the positive feedback. I was being myself, sharing stories about my life.

When I had arrived, I had been really worried. I mean, I was still really new. Besides the fact that Collin had announced to People magazine and all of those other music record followers and celeb magazines.

Chloe had called out to all of her thousand twitter and Instagram followers, telling them to watch the music videos and everything.

My blog now had more than a million followers, shooting up in popularity immediately. After the first two song music videos had been released by Vevo, everything was looking really good.

A question from Kelly brought me back from my recent success. She was smiling.

"So, you have been becoming increasingly popular. Cory Records have always been very successful in the music industry, so I guess you were lucky to get picked up by Cory. Do you have any clues for the rest of your album?"she asked.

I grinned. "Oh, my lips are zipped. I can't say,"I said. The crowd booed as I said this. Michael chuckled. "I see that the crowd does not like the idea."

"But,"I put in, smiling at the crowd, "I'm sure they would love to not hear about me. What about my boyfriend?"

Kelly leaned in, cupping her hand around her ear. "Ooh. C'mon. I want to hear this!"

I laughed. "My boyfriend is back home. He is the cutest guy ever!"I said, thinking fondly about Fang. He really was the cutest guy I had ever met.

Michael asked, "I know there's tons of girls out there that fan girl over One Direction-" The girls in the crowd screamed. Michael grinned, gesturing at them. "Yeah, I can tell,"I told him.

"So. The ultimate question is...is he hotter than all of the guys in One Direction?"Kelly put in, beaming. I grinned.

"I think the audience can see for themselves..."

Kelly clicked the remote, and the flat screen TV in front of us immediately turned to a picture of Fang wearing black sunglasses and black swimming trunks, looking very cool and composed. His black hair was slightly mussed up, and he was ankle-deep in water.

No shirt.

The girls screamed. I always knew Fang was hotter than the average male, but the girls who saw the pic probably broke the former world record for loudest crowd of fan girls.

"So, is he hotter than One Direction?"I shouted over the screaming. They screamed yes, and I shot a smug look at Michael and Kelly. Michael raised his palms in surrender.

I laughed. "He's watching this at home right now. I told him to do it yesterday,"I told Kelly and Michael, smiling. Kelly laughed. "He's probably face-palming, wondering why you had to show pictures of him."

I smiled brightly. "There's more!"

I gently took the remote and clicked a button, and the picture changed.

Fang was on the dock, staring at the water, the moonlight making his angular features sharper and glow . His onyx eyes were deep with emotion and serious, a look of deep thought on his face. He was cross-legged, his arms around his legs and a thin necklace around his neck.

The girls cooed, calling out about how sophisticated he looked.

I clicked the remote again, revealing a picture of Fang and Iggy with their arms around each other's shoulders.

Fang was wearing a black tee and black shorts, a smirk on his face with dangerously glittering dark eyes, and Iggy's strawberry blond hair stood on end, a look of amusement plastered onto his face. Ella was in the background, swooning that Iggy didn't have a shirt on. The girls oohed over Iggy's appearance. I guessed I could see why they liked him. He was really tall and muscular, with that brilliant, goofy smile on his face.

Iggy and Ella looked ah-dor-a-ble!

"Who's the other guy and who's the girl behind them?"Michael asked, looking at the picture. "That's my best friend, James. That's my sister, Ella."I said, smiling. "Are they dating?"Kelly asked. I laughed. "I wish."

I could practically see Ella's pissed off face.

Kelly turned the TV back to its original screen. "So! Now that that's finished, when do you expect to release your album?"

"It's already pretty much done...so it will probably be out in two weeks."I explained. Kelly nodded. "I see. Well, I'm very excited about it! I hope you see your family and friends soon,"she said.

I nodded, smiling. "Thank you. I hope I see them soon,"I replied.

After the show ended, I quickly said my good-bye's and thanks to Kelly and Michael before rushing off into Emma's car. We drove to Cory Records, and I worked on finishing that stupid...really long...album.

My phone pinged. I checked.

**To Max:**

**-_-HOW COULD YOU! She-devil...**

**-Fang**

I laughed when I saw this, grinning widely.

**To Fang:**

**;) aw...u no u loved it :)**

**-Max**

I could practically hear his grumbles as I sent that.

My phone pinged instantly, and I checked it.

**To Max:**

**ur lucky That I luv u too much**

**-Fang**

I literally felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest. I dropped the phone, grinning like an idiot. Chloe popped into the recording room, seeing if I was OK.

"Um..."

I grinned at her. "It's nothing. Really,"I said.

She snorted, walking away, her strawberry blond hair swishing in its ponytail. "Haha...by the way you're acting, it seems like you just found out that your boyfriend loves you..."

I laughed to myself, putting the headphones back on. "Yeah. For the second time."

_Maybe for once, it's good to move on...and let go. _

**_OK! I came up with the coolest Maximum Ride story ever...even better than any plot line I've come up with! It's going to be an awesome story to read... HEHE...one of my friends already read some of it._**

**_#i'msofreakingawesomelikethat_**

**_u guys r the best ppl ever! _**

**_flyingconverselol _**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yo! What's up, people ;) **

**anyway, bball practice was over, and now there's a new store built next to my school! Yay! **

**So, sorry for not updating...and the other stories will be continued once again in a short while...hopefully.**

**oh, yah, also, if you hadn't already guessed, I'm a complete Fangirl over Fang's total hotness. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Three months after...

I was onstage. Excitement pumped through my veins as I heard the crowd scream. I was swept with a sort of fantasy as I slowly walked from backstage to reveal myself, reveling in all of their praise. Nervousness rose through me, but it made the anticipation all the more exhilarating.

I was having my first concert.

As I took a deep breath and felt the lights wash over me, I raised the microphone to my lips and sang.

**We come into this world unknown**

**But know that we are not alone**

**They try and knock us down**

**But change is coming, it's our time now**

**Hey… everybody loses it,**

**Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

**And hey… yeah I know what you're going through**

**Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive**

**Oh**

**People like us, we've gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Hey, this is not a funeral**

**It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage**

**Just wait, everything will be okay**

**Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames**

**Oh**

**People like us, we've gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**You've just gotta turn it up loud when the flames get higher**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me**

**This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed**

**So throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare**

**Tonight we're gonna change forever**

**Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes**

**Oh**

**People like us, we've gotta stick together**

**Keep your head up nothing lasts forever**

**Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten**

**It's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**We are all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**We're all misfits living in a world on fire**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher**

**Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh**

**Sing it for the people like us, the people like us**

**-Kelly Clarkson, People Like Us**

As I finished, the crowd burst into a round of applause and cheers. I felt energized as I watched the glow sticks and bracelets wave in the air. I waved, and I was awarded with an even louder cheer.

I looked down and saw Chloe sitting in the very front row, winking and wiggling her fingers at me.

Putting her thumbs up, she quickly encouraged my fast-beating heart. And that wasn't just because of the roaring crowd or my nervousness. No, it was because my boyfriend was coming.

Fang was coming right after my performance!

I was so happy that I was practically glowing. My boyfriend...I would see him again.

"Hi, guys! I'm Max. Because of you guys, my songs have become really popular. It's awesome. You guys are just the best. Now, I know it sounds totally cliché, but it's true. Without any of you really supportive friends, I wouldn't be here. I wouldn't be living my dream and doing the thing I love most-singing. Your support has caused me to become an even better songwriter. You guys motivate me to become the best I can be."

I heard them scream, their smiles evident. Chloe was beaming, cheering me on. I smiled. "So, this song is just for you guys."

**You're not alone**

**Together we stand**

**I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand**

**When it gets cold**

**And it feels like the end**

**There's no place to go**

**You know I won't give in**

**No I won't give in**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**So far away**

**I wish you were here**

**Before it's too late, this could all disappear**

**Before the doors close**

**And it comes to an end**

**With you by my side I will fight and defend**

**I'll fight and defend**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe**

**Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny**

**Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

**La da da da**

**La da da da**

**La da da da da da da da da**

**Keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Just stay strong**

**'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

**Keep holding on**

**Keep holding on**

**There's nothing you could say**

**Nothing you could do**

**There's no other way when it comes to the truth**

**So keep holding on**

**'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through**

** -Keep Holding On, Avril Lavigne**

After that song, I sang five more from my new album. Each time, the crowd was supportive and full of praise. They were just so amazing, encouraging me each step of the way. Soon, my nervousness was gone, and it was replaced with a thankfulness of just being here and singing and sharing what I knew many others had been through.

Later, I tried to meet some of the fans. They were all so happy. I remembered most of them, talking to them and trying to feet to know who these people were. I wanted them to know that I really wasn't some big-shot. I was just someone who had 'risen from the ashes and death and despair' of my past.

I hoped I had gotten that message across.

* * *

I perched on the edge of the park bench, my breath appearing and fanning out across the cold air in front of me, visible. My heart pounded as I waited. Every second felt like years as I waited for him to arrive. When I finally saw his tall, dark figure appear, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh my God,"I murmured before launching myself into his arms. He buried his face into my tangled hair, his breathing hitched. "I missed you so, so, so much,"he said. His voice was tight and slightly-strangled sounding, like he would burst into un-Fang like tears at anytime.

"I know. Same here,"I said, suddenly overwhelmed with emotion.

"Hey,"he whispered, taking something out of his pocket, "I...got you something."

He lifted up a gleaming necklace. I took in a sharp breath, my heart beating unsteadily. "Wh-where did you get it?"I asked softly, gently taking my mother's ancient necklace into my trembling hands. It was Helen Ride's favorite necklace, the one she had worn everyday to the very last hour of her life. It was a piece of her, and now I had it with me. I tucked it safely in my inner coat pocket, feeling the cool metal chain against my skin through my thin shirt.

"Er...let's just say your mom has a lot of hopes riding on me. "

He shook his dark hair out of his eyes, a silver chain tracing his collarbone under his black shirt.

"Thank you for bringing it to me,"I thanked. He shuffled his feet uncomfortably. Then he smirked as I started to speak again.

"Just shut up and let me kiss you."he said, silencing me.

In a flash, he had withdrawn from my embrace and pressed his lips to mine. I felt the passion that pulsed through both of us as we kissed. All the weeks we hadn't seen each other led up to this one frenzy of need and want.

Well, it was easy for me. I definitely needed Fang. I could not understand how I had survived without him.

He kissed me even more, his fingers gently trailing along my neck. Then he pulled away, both of us gasping for air with swollen lips. "Oh, I missed that so much,"he said breathlessly. I cracked a grin. "Me, too. Anyway, c'mon. Let's go somewhere."

He kissed my knuckles, brushing strands of hair away. "I would follow you to the end of time."

I shoved him away, blushing.

"Idiot. Stop it."

He chuckled, and we walked away, our interlocked fingers pressed together, arms swinging in a wild arc.

I was the happiest girl on the planet.


	24. Chapter 24

**SUP GUYS! I'M BACK AND REFRESHED! SO, AFTER A GRUELING WEEK OF ALL OF THE SHIT IN MY LIFE, I HAVE ARRIVED! AND I FINISHED HOUSE OF HADES...FOUR HOURS IN TWO DAYS. RECORD TIME! YAY! AND I FINISHED SIEGE AND STORM. THESE TWO GUYS I DID A PHYSICS LAB WITH WERE SO RETARDED...UGH, REALLY LONG STORY AND YOU REALLY DON'T WANNA KNOW.**

**I DON'T KNOW ABOUT YOU, BUT I TOTALLY SHIP NIKOLAI AND ALINA STARKOV TOGETHER. IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT, READ IT! **

**OH YEAH, AND I'M SO HAPPY CUZ I FINALLY GOT 'DISTINGUISHED HONOR ROLL'...WE HAVE AWARD CEREMONIES AT THE END OF OUR GRADING PERIODS. I FINALLY GOT THE BEST AWARD THINGY...ALONG WITH FIFTY FIVE OTHERS. BUT THAT'S OK I'M HAPPY :)**

**OK...SO WHATEVER. **

**READ THE STORY...YA, MM HM. ENJOY, PEEPS!**

"Ugh..."

I slumped on the coffee colored velvet massage chair, tired out of my mind. After seven hours of unbearable school and classwork and shit, I was back in the recording studio. Lately, Cory Records was beginning to feel like home. I rarely went home to Aunt Leigh, and I definitely never talked to my cousin Charlotte as much as I should have.

Or Fang.

I missed him sooooooooooooooooo much. He was my freaking life! I couldn't really bear to have him on the east coast, while I was here, on the west. Chloe was always trying to comfort me, and Ella, Iggy, Ari, and Nudge were texting me about how much everything was breaking up back home. I missed everyone so much.

The sad part was that Maya was actually e-mailing me more than Valencia.

My awful, back-stabbing twin sister was interacting with me more than my _mom. _I wasn't sure why she didn't talk to me more. It really hurt me. My own mother didn't miss me.

I knew in my heart it was probably because she was so busy. I mean, even when I was in Arizona, she was always at her Vet's office working late, occasionally coming home too busy to even shower properly and go to sleep in her bed. Many times, I would go downstairs for a midnight snack, and I would see my mom slumped over her laptop in her office den at home, a pen gripped in her hand as she mumbled things about her veterinarian pet hospital. I would always try my best to make her more comfortable; placing a wool blanket on her and a pillow under her head.

But still.

Couldn't my mom find _some _time for her daughter that lived in L.A.?

"Girl, are you up?"

I opened my eyes groggily, slightly annoyed from being interrupted from my resting time. Can't a pop star chill for just a few minutes without being awakened?

Standing before me was a scowling girl with long and straight platinum blond hair that I somehow knew was real and not dyed and bright, angry blue eyes. She was rail-thin, and her arms were crossed, looking pissed. Like she should be the one to be pissed.

I sat up slowly, looking at her, eyes narrowed dangerously. "Yeah? What do you want, Barbie?"I asked, lip curled. I was just annoyed. She woke me up very rudely! I was already cranky and tired as it is.

The girl's eyes widened, sparks of rage in her eyes. "Oh, you b-"

"OK! Star, please. She's our boss, now. Well, technically Mr. Cory is, but whatever."

I turned, looking for the new opposing person who would wake me up, but I immediately softened. A beautiful Asian girl with thick, glossy black hair and an easy smile grinned at me, almond eyes bright and cheerful. She was model-thin with high cheekbones and expertly applied make-up.

"Uh, hi. I'm Max. So, what do you need?"I asked, taking on a calmer and more welcoming tone.

The Asian girl smiled. I realized both of them were around my age, maybe a little older than me.

"I'm Kate! Your new make-up artist, hair stylist, etc. etc. It's so nice to meet you! In truth, your music is absolutely amazing. And, I can't believe I actually get to work with you! It's so awesome. This is-"

The blond girl stopped her, raising her skinny arms. "Hold it, Kate. I can introduce myself."

She turned to me, eyes cold. "I'm Star. I really didn't appreciate that Barbie comment. Anyway, I think that would fit you more, Ms. I'm-a-singing-sensation. I will be your wardrobe designer, something like that."she said.

I glared at her, on edge again.

I started to speak, but Kate anxiously butted in.

"Don't worry, Star usually isn't very friendly. She doesn't actually hate you. She hates practically everyone. So please excuse her."Kate said, nervously shoving her thick hair behind her ears.

I rolled my eyes, relaxing my expression. "OK. I'm trusting you here. Welcome to Cory Records, Kate and Star. Would you like the grand tour?"I asked, spreading my arms.

Kate bobbed her up and down in excitement while Star snorted and rolled her eyes. I grinned. How did these two complete opposites become friends?

"That's nice. Star's excited,"I commented in dry humor, eyeing the skinny girl. She smirked. "C'mon, tour guide, let's get this show on the road."

Huh. I was actually beginning to like this girl.

* * *

After the tour, all of us chilled in the lounge.

Chloe got along really well with Kate, but that was no surprise. Both of them were soft and caring. Surprisingly, I got along with Star fairly well. We had anger issues, and we hated being called 'princess' or some other stupid prissy name. Star hated this one annoying kid named Holden in her grade that always called her Scary Blondie. Kate was convinced that he liked Star.

"So, aren't you guys really young to be in the fashion department?"I asked Star and Kate. Kate grinned while Star shot back, "Aren't you too young to be in the music department? Singing and dancing on stage, hotshot."

I shrugged. "Touche."

Chloe beamed. "You two are getting along quite nicely. I'm glad."

Both of us turned on Chloe and shouted, "We are not!"

Kate winked at Chloe. "Ah, they are becoming the best of friends. Even saying things at the same time. What next? I'm feeling quite hurt, Star. Am I being replaced?"

Chloe put a finger to her chin, pretending to think. "I suppose so. You can just tell!"

"Shut it, Chloe! That's totally not true!"I said, throwing a pillow at her. Chloe smirked, egging me on. "Oh, really? They seem like perfectly normal best friends who always fight to the death with each other. Well, besides the normal part. They're both the craziest people I've ever met."

Star and I exchanged a look, the same thought running through our heads.

_The demons must die!_

Screaming, Star and I grabbed the closest pillow to us, launching ourselves at our enemies.

At the same time, Star and I yelled battle cries.

"FOR NARNIA!"

"FOR SPARTA!"

As we attacked, we argued among ourselves. I was battering Kate with a pillow, and she was defending herself with a beanbag.

"Narnia's a lot cooler! You go through a freaking closet to get there!"I said, defending my beloved Narnia. "No! Sparta's a lot cooler cuz that's where the kick-ass Greek peeps came from! I mean, go SPARTA!"Star replied, supporting the ancient Greek city-state.

I rolled my eyes. "After this, Star, we fight to the death with pillows over Narnia and stupid Sparta."

She glared at me, shoving Chloe away and facing me, pillow ready. "Forget them. Gimme your best shot, birdie."

My eyes widened. "Did you just call me BIRDIE?!"I asked, stunned. She smirked. "Oh yeah. You're a hawk. At least, a really chicken hawk. So, actually, you're a chicken."

I gasped. "YOU'RE CALLING HAWKS CHICKENS, NOW? HOW DARE YOU! NOW I SHALL FIGHT YOU FOR HAWKS _AND _NARNIA!"

We fought each other with pillows. Feathers were in our hair.

"GO NARNIA!"

"GO SPARTA! KICK NARNIA'S BUTT!"

"GO-"

"Girls, what's going on?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to our boss. Collin Cory stood at the lounge entryway, looking beyond confused.

All of us burst into laughter, falling to the floor, clutching our stomachs...

He just looked even more confused. Walking away, he just shook his head, sighing.

**Woo-hoo! One chapter down! two or three to go! Epilogue's coming up. Guess what will happen...guess! **

**Anyway, liked it? I've always liked Star and Kate, so I decided to bring them in!**

**NARNIA OR SPARTA? WHO WILL WIN?**

**LUV YA'LL**

**~~~FLYINGCONVERSELOL~~~**


	25. Chapter 25

**hi! Welcome back to Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl. I'll get back to you guys soon on that epilogue...decisions, decisions..how shall it end? **

**On that note, let's continue with da story! **

**enjoy!**

"MAXIMUM!"

I groaned. One and a half years had passed since I had left Arizona. Fang and I had grown apart, and it was really upsetting. I really didn't know what we were classified as, but I still loved him. It was just so hard to stay together since we never saw each other. We had both decided it wouldn't work out. After all, he lived 3,000 miles away from me.

Since then, my career had become increasingly successful. I was singing everywhere, going to Japan, France, England, Spain, and Canada. It was really hard for me, usually not being able to attend school because of music tours. Realizing that, Collin had asked Chloe's private tutor to also tutor me. I quit school after that, much to my mom's distaste. I lived in my own penthouse now, under Aunt Leigh's name.

"Max! Get up!"

Kate and Charlotte entered my giant bedroom, yanking the bed covers off. "Ah!" I cried, feeling the cold seep into me. I never really wore much to bed, just a thin tee and PJ bottoms.

"Happy birthday! Oh, and you have a surprise visitor today," Charlotte said, beaming. Kate sighed. She lifted something and smashed it onto my face. "WTF! What-"

"Mmm...it tastes so good," I said, moaning as I ate the pieces of cake off of my face that Kate had put.

"Your boyfriend's here!" I heard Star cry from the kitchen. I heard the low rumble of my new boyfriend. He was an actor, and exceptionally good-looking with darkish brown hair and a wide, dark blue eyes. He may have looked like a slight geek at times, but he was totally adorable. I grinned, getting out of bed. "Oh, uh, hey!"

Peter looked up, smiling a crooked grin. He nudged his black frames look studying me and my bed hair and messy PJ's.

"Happy birthday! Got you something," Peter said. Kate was swooning, looking at the boy behind Peter. Ratchet stood behind his best friend, looking slightly bored. "Yeah, happy eighteenth, Max," he called.

"I know it's definitely not much, but c'mon. It took my sweat and tears to get this done. So you better like it," Peter said, grabbing my hand gently and pulling me into the elevator. The others waved at me, grinning wickedly.

The elevator went all the way to the below ground floor, to the garage. Walking, he led me to a sleek, shiny black motorcycle.

"Holy shit!" I screamed in happiness. It was the battered vintage motorcycle that I had wanted so badly...and now it was looking perfect and brand-new.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much, Peter! You actually replaced all of the parts!" I said, hugging him.

Peter blushed. "Oh, well...you know, Ratchet's the expert. He helped me out a lot," he said modestly, scratching the back of his head.

I leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you. This is the best birthday present ever," I said, smiling widely at him. As he grinned back, I knew something was missing in my heart. _Fang_ was missing. My best friend was missing. My boyfriend, the one I truly loved more than anything, was missing.

My eyes flicked to Peter as he called me back from my memories, his dark blue eyes shining with worry. I plucked the black glasses off of his face, smiling teasingly. "Aw..you've always looked like such a geek, but it's absolutely adorable!" I cooed, laughing at his mock-annoyed expression.

Peter stepped closer to me. "Max..."

Peter was nineteen, but he was one of the most praised actors ever. When I had first met him, I didn't trust him. He was deceiving, always knowing the right things to say while looking like the world's most innocent young man ever. He had this charisma that made everyone like him, and those charmingly good looks. He seemed like such am easy-going guy, but I could tell from the moment I met him that he was ambitious. He could change personas as easily as one changed clothes. He knew what he had to do to get a role. he was calculating, alarmingly brilliant and intelligent and strategic.

Right now I had that feeling that he wanted something from me. He hesitated, taking my hand in his. Knowing him, looking unsure was probably his way of pretending to be vulnerable. The poor guy who wasn't sure what to do.

Two could play that game. I hated when Peter acted like this and not his normal self, but that was OK.

"Yes?" I asked, playing the part of the caring girlfriend. I snorted inwardly. What a joke. It was never like this with Fang, never trusting each other.

"Um...Max, you know..that boy you use to like? Er, Nick, I think?"

I nodded, goading him to continue. Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"I, uh, think...well, I think that he still loves you. A lot," he paused, studying me. I kept my face impassive just like the master of Impassiveness. "Yeah...I really don't want to take you away from him. I can tell that you still love him, too. I really don't want you to pretend that you're happy with me so you don't hurt my feelings. It's alright. I just need to know. Do you still love him?"

I took a breath before answering. Relief and happiness rocketed through me, but a twinge of guilt was in me like I was betraying Peter with my true feelings. "Really? He does? How do you know?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

Peter looked at me, and he instantly knew how I felt. He cracked a grin, his face masking the world of hurt I knew he was in. He really wanted the best for me despite his cleverness and his deceit.

"He called me one time. Don't know how he got my number. He said, 'If you hurt Maximum Ride, I swear I'm going to murder you. I promise. Oh, yeah, could you tell her I'm coming to her birthday? Yeah, thanks.' Then he hung up before I could say I could say a word."

Peter shook with laughter, shaking his head.

"God, you can see straight through the guy. He really loves you. He cares so much about you, and I know he didn't want to break up with someone as amazing as you," Peter continued, smiling.

"That's Fang!" I replied, sighing. He raised an eyebrow. "You call him Fang? That's, ah, not weird at all," he said sarcastically.

I laughed, bumping shoulders with him as we walked upstairs together.

In truth, this was the best break up ever.

* * *

Everyone chatted. It was a low-key birthday, and that's how I wanted it. Low-key. I missed my friends to death, and I called them through video chat. I broke my heart when Fang didn't answer my call.

Ella sobbed, wishing me a great birthday and a long life and all of that. She was truly the greatest sister ever. Mom cried, sad that she couldn't be there for 'her baby on her most important birthday'. I had joked that my sixteenth was, and that she had been for me then. Iggy and Nudge were both so happy for me. Iggy told me to watch out, and to tell Peter to watch his back if anything happened to me. I explained that we had broken up, and Iggy had relaxed a lot.

"Are you virgin, though?" He asked in his concerned big brother way. I had screamed at that, scolding him. "My gosh, Iggy! Get out of my personal life!" He laughed, giggling like a little girl.

Nudge complained that I had Star as my wardrobe person. "Oh, what I would do to get you to wear my designs!"

I winked. "Nudgie, you will always be my first choice when it's something big."

She told me that she had gotten to work with this world-famous Vogue magazine writer/ editor in Paris. She had won some writing contest on fashion, and now she was going to Paris with Ella and Iggy.

On that note, Nudge told me that they had finally gotten together the day before. I was totally thrilled.

"They're growing up so fast!"

I talked to Ari after that, and I was glad to see my big bro's face again. He was studying for some final, so the talk was cut short.

And then the Elevator pinged open.

All eyes turned, wondering who it could be.

Maybe I should've seen it coming. All fairy tales ended this way.

Fang.

**like. Hate. Whatever, it's ur opinion. review!**

**the epilogue is coming up...**


	26. The Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Looking back, Max didn't understand. She'd faced every horrifying problem that had come her way successfully...and in 'the Max way'. Maximum Ride never fell down easyily, but some things...some things just caused her to break down. Some things caused her to sob to no end, to let all of her rage out.

Fang was one of those things.

She loved him. So, so, so much. Why didn't he realize that he was the one who could tear her down and bring her back up? Why didn't he realize that only he could love her and understand her and, and just be him...for her?

Nicholas Ross Bridges...was so many things to her. But, maybe, sometimes she overestimated his keen intelligence. Like, how he was completely oblivious to Max's hints of wanting to get married.

They were on the beach. Both of them were twenty, and Max and Fang had moved to New York with Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Nudge's new boyfriend. They were in college in New York, living together. Happy. Max had given up her exhausting career as a music pop star, and she now wrote songs for Chloe, selling them to her dad. It had always been Chloe's dream to be a star, and Max had realized it, quickly fulfilling her friend's dream. She wanted it more than Max did, and Max was happy to give it up.

"Hey, Max," Fang said. He was lagging behind, staring at the brilliant moon. Max turned, confused. What was her boyfriend up to? That's when her eyes popped out. "Oh my God," she said, jaw dropped.

Before her was the scene that any girl would dream of for so long. "F-fa-fang..." she said breathlessly. Her knees buckled, and she fell to the sand, tears streaming down her face, teeth gritted. "I can't believe you...you're so infuiating..." Max sobbed.

Bewildered, the dark-haired boy stared at her. Had he done something wrong?

"Did it take you that long?! What the hell is wrong with you?" Max screamed, launching herself at Fang and hugging him. Fang was so surprised, he staggered backwards. Talk about mood swings! But this was Max he was talking about. This was the norm for the odd girl. "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

Playfully, Fang grinned, patting her on the back. "So, is it a yes?"

Max looked up at her soul mate, crying and smiling all at the same time. It was like the bubble in her burst, and she just had to let it go. She might have her own happy ever after. Just maybe, here with Fang.

She leaned in and kissed him, arms tightly wound around Fang's neck. Fang's arms went to her waist, and they shared a sweet and short kiss. She let go, just staring at him, her cheeks hurting from smiling so hard.

"What do you think? Huh? Should I marry you?" she teased, shooting him a sarcastic look.

Fang drew in a sharp breath before releasing it. "Max, you had me worried for a sec when you were crying...I honestly thought you hated me," he said while slipping the ring onto her ring finger. Max winked. "Would you expect any less from moi?"

Fang ran a hand through his hair, grinning. "Actually...you're just that unpredictable."

Max lifted a finger to her chin, thinking. "You know...if I wanted to, I could probably become a super famous actress or something..." she mused. Fang rolled his eyes, taking a hold of Max's hand. "Keep on dreaming, girl. I won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so I'll just have to get used to you more," Fang said, sighing. Max shot him a glare.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm insufferable?" She asked, humphing. Fang gave his fiancee a teasing look. "You're always insufferable, Maximum...Bridges. Hey, I like the sound of that!" he finished. Max blushed, a rosy glow on her cheeks. She looked down at the glittering white and black diamond ring engraved with her and Fang's names.

She stopped in her tracks, blushing. Fang cocked his head, smirking. "Are you, like...glowing?"

Max screamed. "Oh shut up! You know, you're the insufferable one. Why did you just propose now? I mean, I already feel old...I'll feel old when we have our freaking wedding...I'll feel so old when we have kids..."

Fang cocked an eyebrow, acting cocky. "Oh? So even if I'm insufferable, you still want to have kids with me? Make up your mind, Max."

She stomped off, muttering. Fang chuckled, following her. Life was good right now.

And he didn't want it any other way. Not without Max. Never without Max, the one he would love forever and ever and ever.

As the young couple talked and argued, they didn't realize that all of their loved ones were up there, watching over them. The angels were guarding them, making sure that they lived life to the fullest.

"You know, she's so much like you. Her reaction is just like yours when I proposed!"

"Jeb, she's my daughter...of course she would be like that."

"Well...I remember that Fang was always such a quiet and solemn young boy. He's changed so much because of that lovely Max girl! I am glad that I saw him one last time at my bedside. He may not have thought of me as much of an aunt, but you know...I always actually cared about him. Even if he didn't know."

"Never doubted you, Anne. He probably loves and misses you, too. But that may be too much to say for a certain someone. Cough. Jeb."

"Oh, will you give it a rest, Helen! I've apologized, already! And you know that I really always loved Max and Ari and Ella. I just...wish that I could've been a better father."

The angels smiled warmly at the couple, all the way to the very end when they welcomed them into their arms.

In the end, everything turns out fine. Even if you lose the most important people along the way. Everything will always work out in the end.

_If one thing is true, it's that love doesn't die. No matter where you go._

* * *

**-End of Maximum Ride: Being the New Girl-**

**Whew! So, I want to thank all of you readers for being the most supportive people in the world! Thank you so much for following and supporting me and nudging me along! You guys have been the best ever! Thank you so, so, so, so much! I love Maximum Ride, and it was awesome writing this story. I loved it. I remember, one time, I was reading the PM's and reviews and everything, and I was so happy. I love hearing from you amazing readers, so please continue reviewing for me for my other stories...which will be continued soon. :)**

**Anyway...this is the epilogue. So I'm saying good-bye to this story. IT Is heart-breaking for me, too, so don't you forget it!**

**I'm not sure if you liked the ending...but that's OK. Some people don't like these kinds of endings.**

**This is the end of my first fanfiction. Thank you guys so much!**

**I love all of ya guys :)**

**Anyway..ya. I hope that was a good message. Quoted from our very own...the Fray!**

_**Love Don't Die**_

**Oh yeah, my dear Maximum Ride fans...**

**FLY ON!**

**you guys...the end of this...means...THE START OF OTHER STORIES! MAXIMUM RIDE NEVER ENDS! Tee-hee :)**

**oh, um, one more note. **

**I'm an idiot. This fanfiction would not exist without the most amazing author Eva! Give it up for...JAMES PATTERSON! Basically, this is my humble disclaimer. **

**these characters would never exist without him.**

**this is flyingconverselol signing off.**

**Until next time, my friends!**


End file.
